


【授翻】We Found the Stars

by jonoregrets



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Even Bech Næsheim, Bottom Isak Valtersen, Come Eating, First Time, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Mild Somnophilia, Mutual Masturbation, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Versatile Isak, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 53,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonoregrets/pseuds/jonoregrets
Summary: Isak的父亲是一位世界知名的编剧，每年他都会邀请一位前途无量的年轻的电影制作人到意大利和他的家人共度盛夏。对此Isak从来都不放在心上——直到Even Bech Naesheim的到来。转瞬之间，Isak发现自己卷入到了夏日浪漫的漩涡中，他将终其一生也无法自拔。现代《请以你的名字呼唤我》AU 🍑
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Kudos: 7





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of  
> [We Found the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015531/chapters/27192852) by [Sabeley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabeley/pseuds/Sabeley)

We had found the stars, you and I. And that’s given once only.

——André Aciman, Call Me by Your Name

* * *

在那个男人踏出出租的一瞬间，他修长的双腿，夏日的咸风吹过他沙金色的头发，Isak就知道自己完了。虽然在一年前，当他和他父亲从候选人里挑选谁能跟他们住六周时，他就有这种预感，但照片完全拍不出来他的蓝眼睛有多美，他身体的线条有多流畅。Isak选他是因为，即使别的不行，他也有副好皮囊。他没想到在见到他之后，他竟有一种重新活过来的错觉，仿佛之前的他不过是一具行尸走肉，现在他内心原始的欲望终于被唤醒了。

“哈咯，”那男人看着他说，一边把一个看起来很重的粗绒昵背包甩到肩上。他伸出一只手。“Even Bech Naesheim，很高兴见到你。”

Isak漫不经心地握了握他的手，等他把手放回身边时，Even期许的眼神才提醒了他，他还没有进行自我介绍。“哦，”他喃喃道，为自己的愚蠢摇了摇头。“我叫Isak，Isak Valtersen。”他真希望自己没有注意到Even流连在他半裸的身上的眼神，但他把这一切都看在了眼里。他能感觉到他的目光有如实质，在自己的皮肤上留下印记。他既想逃到天涯海角，又想纵身跃入岩浆。Isak突然因自己光着上身而害羞起来，他把手里的毛巾搭在了肩上，多少起到一点遮羞的作用。他本来是一时兴起想去游泳的。

“Valtersen,”Even揶揄地说，视线总算又一次直视着Isak。“你是教授的小孩？”

Isak被他的称呼搞得有些不高兴。“我更喜欢别人叫我Isak。”

“那就Isak，”Even轻笑，把包往肩上掂了掂。“怎么，Isak，不打算领我转转吗？”

Isak没想到这人如此自来熟。“我正打算去海边，”他说，Even只是耸了耸肩。

“海边什么时候都能去。我可是只在这待六周。”

“你爱待多久待多久，关我什么事？”他任性地反驳，双手抱在胸前。Even的目光再一次把他看了个遍，这回Isak忍不住微微颤抖了起来。

“不好说，”他回道，声音充满了暗示，他意味深长地停了片刻，Isak的心跳不由加快。Even转身沿着用鹅卵石铺的路往他家走去。“跟上，让我把东西放下，就从你家开始。”换做是别人用这种命令的口气跟他说话，Isak绝对会生气，但Even与其说是居高临下，不如说是玩弄的挑逗，他扭头朝Isak眨了下眼，Isak立即城门失守，像一条小狗一样跟了上去。

Isak决定要重新夺回一点对场面的控制权，他快走几步超过了Even，这样他才是处在领导地位上的人。他俩走到了坡上，Isak打开大门让Even先进，他站在原地等着。和之前的客人一样，Even一进门就停了下来。他家的别墅对Isak来说早就失去了魅力，但他知道客人们都喜欢它身上那种厚重的时间感——仿佛他们到的不仅是一个全新的国度，还穿越回了过去。

Isak不知道领着别人转过多少次他家的别墅，对路线早就熟记于心。他根据以往的经验又等了Even三十秒，让他好好欣赏完前厅涂成金粉的墙面和高耸的木梁。他从一直靠着的楼梯上走下来。“这边，”他说，打断了Even的遐想。“你的房间在里面。”

这次换成了Even跟在他身后。

他们走到图书室时，Isak探进头去发现他父亲正痴迷地读着一本书，现在正是将他的新门生介绍给他的绝佳机会。十五分钟后，Isak站在角落里，为自己刚才的决定后悔不已，他父亲和Even两人仍聊在兴头上。 _我现在本来都可以到海边了的_ ，他想， _结果却得待在这_ 。但他不能否认，Even兴奋的样子很吸引人，他脚下晃来晃去，几乎要跳起来了，正滔滔不绝地说着自己刚写完的剧本。

Isak站在那，脸上带着得意的笑容，意识到Even之前的圆滑都是装出来的。Even从他对某件事情的长篇大论中抽空往Isak的方向瞥了一眼，他的脸立即烧了起来，话也停在了一半。

“呆子，”Isak比着嘴型，装出一副失望的样子摇摇头。Even的脸更红了，他把注意力重新放回到Isak的父亲身上，他借着Even的沉默整理起桌上的东西。

“跟你聊天真的是太开心了，Even。Isak，帮他整理一下东西？跟他说说咱们都是几点吃饭的之类的。”Isak听话地点头。“那我们就晚饭见了，Even，有什么需要就跟我们说，好吗？”

“没问题，”Even热情地回复。Isak没忍住在他身后笑了一声。“太谢谢您了。”

Isak的父亲拍了拍他的肩膀，走出了房间，估计是找一个更安静的地方读书去了。“哇，”Isak等他走了之后嘲弄地说。“他只是个大学教授，又不是Justin Bieber。”他没告诉Even的态度已经比前几个客人淡定多了——不想给他火上浇油。

Even义正严辞地反驳道，“你父亲可不只是个大学教授，他简直是个天才。他——”

“打住，”Isak摇着头打断他，又一次往大厅走去。他朝背后瞥了一眼，“你还想不想转剩下的地方了？”

Even发出一声痛苦的叹气，似乎哪都不想跟Isak去，但他还是从地板上拿起包，跟了上去。

Isak依次告诉他哪几间屋子比较重要：厨房，餐厅，客厅。最后，他们走到了别墅的最里面，Isak停在一扇本应属于他自己的门前，小小地叹了口气，推开了门。“这是你的房间，”他说，试图不要让自己听起来太过低落。Even迫不及待地进了屋，把包扔在地上，他看着眼前铺着崭新床单的超大双人床，阳光穿过通往阳台的玻璃门，让一切看起来充满神圣意味。

“这是客房吗？”Even惊叹地问，他一脚跨到了窗户前，望着外面鲜花锦簇的花园。即便通向阳台的门是关着的，Isak发誓他闻到了弥漫在空气中的花香。

“本来是我的，”Isak纠正他，没必要撒谎，反正客人们最后都会发现。Even转向他，皱着眉，似乎想开口。“别想了，他们不会让你换回来的，好好享受吧。”过了片刻，Even闭上嘴，露出一个坏笑，没再提起这个话题。

“外面有什么？”他问，手上鼓捣着阳台的门，没一会就弄开了它，走了出去，Isak跟在他身后。他看着Even走到了阳台最边上，深吸一口气，闻着Isak刚还在想象的花香。

“没什么，”他说，停在门口。他指了指角落里生锈的桌椅。“你想在这读书，抽烟都可以，随你。”他不知道Even抽不抽烟。如果他抽的话，Isak不介意欣赏一下他吞云吐雾的样子。

Even对他的建议点着头。“这间屋子是谁的？”他问，示意另一扇通往小露台的门。Isak重重地咽了一口，尽量让自己的语气显得随意一点。

“我的。”他努力不让自己的思绪去想等到晚上的时候，Even和他就会躺在一面墙的两侧，中间仅隔着几厘米。

“嗯…”Even揶揄地应了一声，他盯着Isak的门，仿佛它背后藏着他急不可待想知道的秘密。然后，他对上Isak的凝视，笑着问，“还有吗？”

Isak领他走到了后院的游泳池，把剩下的地点也逛了逛，指出哪条路通往海边，哪条通往市里。

“这儿没什么娱乐活动，”转完一圈后，Isak警告了他一句。“基本上除了吃饭就是游泳，要不然就是找人上床——你自己看着办。”他抬头，想从Even的反应里发现点什么，可惜他的表情依旧滴水不露，他只是着迷一样盯着通往市里的路。“你要想现在去也可以，”Isak补充，注意到了Even的向往。“我可以带你转转，吃个冰淇淋什么的。”他试图让自己的建议听起来漠不关心，虽然他已经因过于期待而要吐出来。从来没有人能以如此快的速度对他产生如此大的影响。他只想多了解一点Even。

Even似乎没他这么渴望。“以后再说吧，”他说，总算把目光转到了Isak身上。“我现在还没从坐飞机中缓过来，估计要躺到晚饭了。”他没再多说一句，转身往别墅走去，留Isak一人站在路边。虽然他还穿着泳衣，Isak却发现自己并不想去海边了，因为这意味着他没法待在Even身边。

*

没过多久，Valtersen一家就爱上了Even。Isak的母亲见谁就跟谁说——主要是和邻居，他们的女儿都和Even年纪差不多大——说Even多么有礼貌，多么讨人喜欢。他的确对谁都这样——除了Isak。他坚持每天早餐的时候帮Marianne摆好餐具，Marianne好几次都忘了她才是主人。即使Isak的父亲只需要他一天花一个小时在工作上，Isak总能撞见他在加班，他总在和Isak的父亲大谈特谈电影和摄影，两人经常一聊就是一下午，之前的客人从未像他这般对知识如饥似渴。没到一周，他在Terje的嘴里就已经变成了天才。“他的想法太与众不同了，他的思路每次都让我大开眼界，Isak，真的。你应该坐下来好好听听。他之前还在大学授过课，你知道吗？在他拍第一部电影之前。说不定他还可以在你开学之前跟你说说大学是什么样的。我现在跟学生都脱节了，我是什么都告诉不了你了。”

对Isak来说，Even是不同的。之前的客人总是在一两天之内就确定下和他的关系。他们要么对他视而不见，要么就把他当作一个弟弟来对待——可以偶尔出去玩一玩，但远没有到交心的地步。他父亲的学生总把他当小孩子。

Even从来没有把他当小孩子来对待过。

从第一天起，Isak就能感到一股灼热的视线在盯着他，不管Even似乎有多努力地在掩饰，但不只这一点，他是真的在认真听Isak说话，仿佛他打心底觉得Isak说的事情很重要。他在自己说话时痴迷的注视让Isak如此上瘾，以至于他在晚饭的时候话都多了起来。餐桌上的谈话通常都很学术，但并不影响他插进去发表自己的意见，即便这些意见并没有事实依据。

“我的意思是，”他说，之前Even和他的父亲突然聊起了诗歌，他对此谈了十分钟自己的想法。“我一个现代诗人的名字都想不起来，可能除了Robert Frost——”

“Robert frost上世纪六十年代就死了，”Even打断他，Isak没理他继续说，希望Even意识到他的话刚好应证了自己的观点。

“现在没人读诗了！等到后人研究我们的文化时，他们根本没必要理会诗歌，因为它们对现在的社会没有做出任何贡献。”

“那你觉得他们应该研究什么？”Even问。他在哄着Isak，就像有时Isak的父亲哄着他说出答案，但他脸上小小的揶揄的笑容让Isak全身一暖。

“不知道，”他耸肩。“音乐？至少人们还在听音乐。”

“你不读诗，不代表别人也不读，”Terje纠正他，一手比划着插了一块鸡肉的叉子。

Isak正打算说，一个社会的文化水平不应该由一个拥有博士学位的人来决定，Even又问了一个问题。

“如果后人会研究的话，你会为我们这个时代选什么音乐作为代表？”

“不知道，”Isak重复了一遍。他并不打算给他们来一场大科普。“厉害点的，比如Nas的Ilmatic。”他仔细地观察着Even的反应，没错过他眼睛的微微一亮，哪怕只有一瞬间。他什么都没有再说，只是在随后的晚餐里一直微笑着。

“吃你的豆子吧，”Terje终止了话题。“你根本不知道你在说什么。”

*

Even一上午都在泳池旁边修改他昨天写的剧本。说实话，这个地点选的很不怎么样——Isak确定等夏天结束时，他的剧本上肯定都是水渍，闻起来也全是防晒霜的味道——但Even似乎很喜欢那。他一般只穿着泳裤躺在那里，正午的烈阳让他的肤色更深了一些。尽管Isak不喜欢把时间浪费在泳池旁，他总是待Even身边不远处，毕竟，光看着他就够养眼了。就算他的父母发现了他的新爱好，他们也什么都没说。

他们在泳池旁边的时候基本不说话——Isak尊重Even来意大利式为了工作，而不是为了让取悦一个高中生的——但他还是觉得他们变得越来越亲密，仿佛仅凭独处就能让他们通过空气将对方的味道融入自己的身体中。

他真正在干的只有一件事：用眼睛去看。当Even趴在草地上往笔记本里写东西时，他会看着他肩膀的肌肉线条上下起伏，他的身体在高温下裹着一层薄薄的汗水。当Even在集中注意力时，他会看着他无意识地伸出舌头。在Even换了一个姿势后，他会看着他泳裤的位置也跟着变化。Even并没有费力将它重新拽下来，只是任由Isak盯着那一小块在大腿上的，还没有被晒黑的皮肤。

他不确定Even有没有发现自己在看他（他已经尽量小心了）。有时，在他看久了后——他会不由自主地想象那副身体在自己身下是什么样子，它摸起来会是什么样的触感，它插进来时会是什么感觉——Isak不得不潜进水里让自己冷静一下。Even会得意地朝他一笑，仿佛对于他在掩藏什么知道的一清二楚。

靠近Even对于Isak来说既是世上最美好的享受，又是最痛苦的折磨，他无处可逃。吃早餐的时候，Even会在餐桌上跟他的母亲轻声交谈，他的头发睡得一团糟，身体还带着困倦的柔软。泳池边也总有Even的身影，他古铜色的身体在阳光下一览无余。午餐晚餐都有他。等Isak上床睡觉时他也在，只和他一墙之隔。如果Isak听得足够仔细，他甚至能听见Even的呼吸声。但这呼吸不仅没有任何安眠的作用，反倒让他像喝了一杯浓缩咖啡般精神。每一次呼吸都像是一次温柔的触摸，落在他身上，像床单的每个褶皱一样清晰，像一个吻。

他真的在很努力地不被另一个男人的呼吸声挑起欲望，但已经很久没有人能对他产生这么大的影响了，所以他几乎每晚都会轻念着Even的名字达到高潮。就算有时在他射出来的一瞬间，他会听到墙的另一边传来喘气声，他也会欺骗自己说这都是他的想象。

*

Isak下决心他不能在Even待在这里的六周里，每天都竖着几把晃来晃去（他并没有开玩笑），他试图通过别的渠道来发泄他过剩的精力。在他小时候，他喜欢通过跑步来理清他过于繁杂的思绪。现在他又拾起了这个爱好。每天早上他都会在早餐之前溜出卧室，拼命跑到肺都要炸了。

有天早晨，他已经跑到上衣被汗浸湿，心跳声也超过了耳机里饶舌歌曲的音量，他在别墅外面的一条土路上碰到了Even，他们的方向正相反。Even光着上身，他薄薄的肌肉上覆着一层汗水，在阳光下闪闪发光。尽管在过去的两周里Isak已经习惯了这等美景，他依旧不可遏制地硬了起来。

看来这个所谓健康的发泄精力的方法也没有效到哪去。

Isak放慢脚步，停在了路边，扯下耳机，Even的反应和他一样。“我不知道你还跑步，”Isak喘着气说，他并没有谴责的意味，虽然他确定自己听起来绝对是这样。

Even笑着拧开了他的水瓶，喝了一大口。“不可以吗？如果你介意的话，我也可以继续游我的泳。”

操，他之前一直在游泳？Isak本来可以很容易的从自己房间外的阳台上偷看他。一想到他失去了这个大好机会，他就把整个宇宙骂了个遍。

“没事，”他决定宽容一回。“我只是没想到会碰见你，而已。”

Even朝他小小一笑，观察着周围的环境。“我都不知道这是哪，”过了一会后他承认道。“我前几天一直在沿着这条路跑，越跑越没劲。”他期待地抬头，似乎在指望Isak能解决他的问题。

尽管Isak已经完成了他的计划，Even才刚开始，但他不能再错失另一个良机了。“我通常会沿着另一条路跑到湖边，那的景色更美——阴凉地也更多。我可以带你跑一遍。”

“你不介意？”Even问，听起来和Isak一样兴奋。Isak突然感觉有用不完的力气，他摇了摇头。

“只要你能跟住我。”他转身冲了出去，希望Even会跟着他。他听见身后传来一声大笑，以及他起步时踢起的小石子的声音。Isak的肌肉已经因为之前的跑步而很疲惫了，但他不敢慢下来，直到Even追上了他。

“妈的，你好快，”Even边喘边笑。Isak的步伐变得更悠闲了一些，Even也慢了下来。

“大概是因为你上年纪了，”Isak取笑他，Even脸上的笑容消失了，Isak立刻感到一阵懊恼。

“可能我的确是老了，”他说，声音带着一股不言而喻的沉重。

Isak转头看向他，他的肌肉似乎可以毫不费力带动他异常修长的四肢，他的湿发贴在额头上，他肩膀的皮肤在阳光下微微发粉。“你一点都不老，”Isak纠正他，试图让自己的语气随意一点，仿佛他只是在让Even别理自己的玩笑话，而不是在为他鲁莽的话语道歉，他还是希望两人将来能有上床的机会的。“要是你都算老，那我也老了。咱俩几乎差不多大。”

“Isak，”Even拖着腔调地说，“我们差了七岁。”他的语气如此高高在上，让Isak觉得这七年之差仿佛一刀插在了他的心上。他不想再进行这个话题了，于是他加快了速度。Even在他身后传来一声挫败的呻吟，让Isak意外地高兴起来。

“谁先跑到湖边就算谁赢，”Isak扭过头朝身后大喊，他再一次加速，让随之产生的凉风吹过他发烫的皮肤。

湖就在不远处，说实话乡间的风景的确很迷人，但Even并没有心情停下来欣赏，这点对于Isak来说非常不利——第一，Even的腿大概是他这辈子见过的最长的，其次，他自己的腿已经累到快散架了。

Even第一个跑到了湖边，Isak紧跟其后。他俩停都没停，一路跑进了湖里，大笑着朝对方泼水，以此来缓解酸痛的肌肉。

“这地方太热了，”Even抱怨道，他一头扎进了水里，为了浸湿他的头发。在他再次浮上水面后，睫毛上都沾满了水珠，Isak被迷得移不开眼。

“我多么希望能跟你说一句习惯就好，可惜你没空习惯了，”他说，胸膛依旧在上下起伏。Even大笑。

“这景色倒是很美，”他揶揄道，看向周围。湖边围着一圈大树，有的结满了果实，有的老树虽然盘虬卧龙，但美色不减一分。“你能住在这真的是太幸运了——即便是只待一个夏天。”

尽管Isak之前从来没觉得自己有多幸运，但他得承认，和Even一起浮在清凉的湖面上，两人虽没有肌肤相碰，但已经足够近到能够感觉到对方，他的确是幸运的。

*

等身上的温度降下来后，他俩爬上了岸晒起了阳光浴，直到太阳已经晒干了他们的衣服。他俩萎靡地揉了揉被阳光晒到发紧的肌肉，慢慢往回走去。他们之前从未独处过如此长时间，但却有说不完的话题。Even问了问他秋天的计划，Isak跟他说自己开学后就是医学预科生了，Even一脸震惊。

“怎么？”Isak呛了他一句，随之被Even的脸红耳赤逗笑了。“你觉得我不是学医的料？”

“我从来没这么说过！”Even喊道，无辜地抬起手。“我只是以为鉴于你爸——”

“你以为我会跟你一样，学个装逼的自视清高的艺术专业？”

“不，Isak，”Even向他保证。“我还没这个胆认为你跟我有任何相似之处。”Isak不确定这话是在夸他还是在损他，但Even听起来很悲伤，于是他把话题转到了他正在写的剧本上。

“我可以读吗？”他问，几乎有点不好意思了，好像他要读的不是几页纸，而是更私人的东西。Even思考了很久才回复，仿佛他也明白这个请求背后的严肃性。

“事实上，我还挺想让你读的，”他终于开口。“当局者迷嘛。”

仿佛有人在他胃里放了一把蝴蝶，Isak突然觉得自己要飞起来了。“那你其他的电影呢？”在他成功控制住内心的激动以免破音后，他张口问道。Even疑惑地看着他。“你的第一部电影，我在哪能看到？”

由于Even没穿上衣，Isak能看到他的胸膛骄傲地挺起。“你想看？”他似乎不敢相信自己刚听到了什么，Isak不由笑了出来。

“我当然想看了。”

Even点点头，看向天空，仿佛想从那里找到一个并未被问出口的问题的答案。趁着他抬头，Isak从Even手里拿过他喝了一半的水瓶，他在遇到Even之前就把自己的喝完了。Even问都没问就松开了手。

“月底的时候在罗马有一次影展，”他终于说，像是在脑海里进行了一场严密的计算。“你觉得你父亲会让你跟我一起去吗？”

会——Isak的父亲从来没有拒绝过任何一个可以让他学习新鲜事物的机会——但他不想让Even觉得自己干什么还需要家长的同意。“我已经成年了，Even，”他强调了一遍，怕Even已经忘了这个事实。“我想跟你去罗马就去，别人管不着。”Even低头看着他，又点了点头，眼里翻滚着一些Isak读不懂的情绪。“说不定你还会收回你的邀请呢，”他加了一句，试图活跃一下气氛。“万一那会你已经厌烦我了呢？”

Even没笑，他摇了摇头。“不会的，”他的语气如此肯定，Isak的心漏跳了一拍。“不可能的。”Isak借着喝水的动作掩饰自己的笑容，但直到他们都快到家了他才彻底按下了笑意。

“嘿，Isak？”在他俩走进各自的屋里之前Even问他。Isak的手停在门把手上，好奇地看着他。“如果你愿意的话，我想带你去吃你说的那个冰淇淋。今天下午怎么样？”

Isak过了一会才想起来，他在和Even见面的第一天就邀请他去吃冰淇淋。他点了点头，动作幅度可能有点过于大了。“好啊，当然可以。我知道哪家店最好吃。”

*

虽说Even已经去过市里——主要是替Isak的父亲办事——他从来没跟当地人逛过（如果把每年只在夏天的时候来这里住三个月的Isak也算进去的话），Isak骑车带他穿过披萨一条街，又拐了几个弯后，终于到了一片没有那么多游客的区域。

他们一边推着车走，Isak一边指出Even可能感兴趣的地方：那家他父亲不知道拽着他去了多少次的旧书店，市里最好喝的咖啡馆和一个酒吧。

“以防你觉得吃饭游泳没意思了，想找个人上床，”Isak开了个玩笑，Even并没有笑。

他们最后停在一家离市中心很远的冰淇淋店前，两人坐在外面生锈的桌子旁边，各自拿着一个华夫饼冰淇淋，上面的冰淇淋球摇摇欲坠。

“的确很好吃，”Even承认道，一副没想到的样子。Isak笑了，看着他舔了舔甜筒外面化掉的冰淇淋，以免它们粘到手上。Isak尽力忽略自己突然变紧的裤子。

“你选的可是香草味，”Isak估计说了第五遍了，他仍然不敢相信有人会选这个味道。“想象一下，如果你真选了某个好味道的话得多好吃。”

“嘿！”Even笑道。“我就喜欢香草味的！”

Isak不屑地哼了一声，显摆地舔了一口自己的巧克力榛果草莓味的抱歉冰淇淋。“你喜欢香草味唯一的原因是因为你没尝过别的。你就像那种小屁孩，一直觉得自己不需要戴眼镜，直到有天他戴上后才发现树的样子并不是一团模糊的绿色。”

Even摇了摇头，显然被这个比喻搞蒙了。“尝口我的，”Isak突然说，把他的甜筒递了过去。Even惊讶地低头盯着它看了几秒，Isak才反应过来自己干了什么，他几乎要把手拿回来了，不过是分享一个冰淇淋罢了，怎么显得他俩很亲昵一样？

还没等他想清楚，Even就伸出手，将他自己黏糊糊的手指包在了Isak手上。他缓缓张开嘴，慢慢地沿着冰淇淋球舔了一口，仿佛在给别人口一样，全程都在仔细地观察着看着Isak。Isak竭尽全力才没有在他的凝视下扭动身子。

嗯，事后想起来，带他来吃冰淇淋可能不是个好主意。

Even闭上眼，发出满足的叹息。“好吃吧？”Isak问，声音有点沙哑，他用一声咳嗽掩饰了过去。

Even点头。“你可能还真说对了。”

“这不明摆着吗！”Isak高兴地说。“下次我替你点。”

“好，”Even同意了，Isak一想到还有下次，内心就雀跃不已。Even继续吃起了他无聊的香草冰淇淋，这回他的愉悦显然少了很多。

“怎么？”Isak嘲弄地说，又舔了一大口自己的冰淇淋。“相比之下有那么点 _寡淡_ 了？”

Even看着他的冰淇淋，仿佛它刚才突然通敌叛国了。“它尝起来像一团模糊的绿色，”他说，Isak笑得前仰后合，差点把他已经摇摇欲倒的冰淇淋晃掉。Even替他接了过来，Isak稳住了身形，没有错过Even趁机偷舔了好几口。

“你吃吧，”Isak终于伸出手，但他没有拿自己的，反倒拿过了Even的香草味的。Even正吃了一大口巧克力，声音含糊不清，Isak没搞懂他在说什么，他随手一挥，说，“没事，真的，事实上我还有点受宠若惊。通常来说我爸的学生们都不愿意承认他们的错误。”

Even咽下了嘴里的冰淇淋，被冰得抖了一下。Isak以为他还会推脱一会，但他只是耸耸肩，低头看着Isak的冰淇淋，仿佛它是世界上最美的东西。“好吧，既然你如此坚持，”他说完，以一种与他平淡的语气不相配的速度吃了起来，Isak一点都不介意，这等场面他可不想错过。

*

那天晚上，Isak躺在床上，通往阳台的门没关，夏日的凉风吹进屋里，打在他发烫的皮肤上。他不知道自己为什么要这么做——他从来没办法在开着门的情况下睡着，蟋蟀的声音总是很吵，窗帘飘动的模样像一只鬼——但他期待着，说不定Even能发现他这个举动背后的邀请之意。 _来找我吧，躺在我身边，你可以用我的枕头，呼吸着我们两人融在一起的味道。_

他的另一个想法——另一个让他的胃因过于焦虑的期待而打结的想法是——他知道自己并没有完全做好准备。

他过了很久才睡着，既因为这种担心，也因为屋外的杂音盖过了Even平稳的呼吸声。在他半梦半醒时，他发誓门口有一个深色的身影在看着自己。不过等他第二天早上醒来后，他已经把这事忘得一干二净。

*

第二天Isak准备出门跑步的时候，Even已经在外面等他了，手里拿着两瓶水。谢天谢地，他这回穿了一件T恤。Isak抓住他递过来的水瓶，两人默默地跑了起来。

跑步渐渐成了日常——Even不是每天都来，但他出现的日子占大多数——尽管在大热天里长跑时，聊天不是最佳选择，两人的关系依旧日益亲密起来。

“我以为我的身材已经保持得不错了，直到我遇见了你，”他俩跑了一周后Even喘着气说。他们刚回到别墅附近，正在院子里悠闲地走着，两人喝干了最后一口水。

Isak笑了。“你的速度可以了。”

“你没放水吧？”他问，语气很真挚。Isak以为自己已经够明显的了，Even怎么还没反应过来他跑这么快就是为了当着他的面炫耀一下。

“我绝对没有对你放水，我发誓，”他向他保证。“如果我再跑快一点，我估计就得死过去了。”Even点头，像是多少找到一点安慰。他拉开通向泳池的门，让Isak先进。Isak进去后立刻瘫在了最近的一张躺椅上，把胳膊放在眼前遮光。

“你的卧室就在一百米以外，”Even指出，尽管如此，Isak还是听见他坐到了自己旁边的椅子上。

“太远，”Isak辩解道，他抬起一点胳膊，这样他就可以看着他。Even的脸依旧红彤彤的，T恤都快湿透了，他坐在那里的样子非常秀色可餐。Isak突然非常，非常想尝一尝。他把胳膊放了回去，毕竟，他可不想在眼下这种情况里硬起来。“况且，我在纠结要不要在洗澡前先去泳池里凉快一下。”

“加我一个，”过了一分钟后Even揶揄道，尽管Isak知道他说的是泳池——不是洗澡——他还是忍不住露出一个坏笑。

“真的？”他把酸痛的腿放了下去，这样他就可以坐起来。他都没注意到自己因此缩了一下，直到Even开口。

“你还好吗？”

Isak过了一会才反应过来他在说什么。“哦，挺好，”他说，揉着大腿上打结的肌肉。“有点酸，大概是不适应每天都跑吧。”

Even疑惑地抿紧嘴。“自从我来了之后，你几乎每天都在跑。”Isak都没想到要问他怎么知道的。

“嗯，最近才开始的，”他承认道。不跑步就意味着撸到精尽人亡。他开始觉得这个决定也不怎么样，毕竟每天看着Even在阳光下性感的身影对他的性欲一点抑制效果都没有。

“来，躺下去，”Even命令道，他走过来坐到了Isak的椅子边上。Isak没理解发生了什么事，他乖乖地躺下，把腿放回到了椅子上。

“为什么？”他警惕地问。“你要干什么？”

“让你舒服一点，”他简单地说，低头朝Isak一笑。这已经不是Isak第一次疑惑Even是不是故意这么说的了，还是他已经可悲得直到连这点言下之意都品不出来？“我的某个前任是一位按摩师，”他继续道。“别的不说，至少让我偷师到一手按摩的技巧，可以吗？”

Isak不敢百分百保证，但他觉得Even在征求自己的意见，他想触碰自己，让两人肌肤相亲。尽管他每天晚上躺在床上，会犹豫如果Even真如他期待的那般不请自来，他会不会真让他进来。但在他面临着让不让Even碰他时，他永远都会选择前者。

“呃，当然，”他说。声音出奇得自然，鉴于他刚跑完那么长，心脏还在怦怦直跳。Even的脸一下子亮了起来，还没等Isak问接下来会发生什么，Even就已经用手包住了他的左腿肚，他的手指陷进了Isak的皮肤里，捏着他酸痛打结的肌肉。Isak不知道他会怎么做，但他绝对没想到事情会变成这样。他以为Even会让他转过去——捏他的肩膀之类的——可是现在？这感觉太他妈爽了。

Even的触碰让Isak发出一声小猫般的呻吟，他把头靠在椅背上。Even笑了一声。“舒服吗？”他问，听起来对自己的手艺非常满意。Isak不敢发出任何反驳的声音。他只是点点头。Even的手指每动一下，他便轻松一分，直至他的身体已经在他手下化成一滩水。

他的手渐渐移到了Isak的大腿上，Isak突然反应过来事情的严重性。Even的触碰仿佛在一瞬间变成了火，让他整个人都烧了起来。Isak的呼吸急促起来，他羞到不敢看Even的眼睛，他只好盯着他上下起伏的双手，看着它们几个动作后便把Isak的肌肉理得服服帖帖。

Even揉着Isak大腿的肌肉——速度比揉小腿肚时慢得多（至少Isak是这么感觉的）。Isak估计世界上有不下一百种正劲的按摩方式，但随着Even的手移到了他的运动裤边缘，他断定眼前这种绝对算不上正经。Isak不认为除了Even以外的任何人能让他感觉如此兴奋，Isak扭了扭身体，Even并没有停下来。

_永远不要停下来_ ，Isak想。 _不管你想要什么，我都给你。_

尽管Isak的短裤并没有很短，但也绝对不可能藏住他硬起来的几把，所以他都懒得掩藏。让他看看，看看我的身体起了什么反应。Isak突然大胆了起来，他抬起头，惊讶地发现Even也在盯着他，他的眼神幽深，蕴含着一种很像欲望的东西。

“舒服吗？”他又问了一遍，声音愈发沙哑。Isak再次点头。Even换了条腿，他的胳膊无意间蹭过了Isak的几把，Isak的屁股跳了一下。Even装出一副没看见的样子，但Isak知道他肯定注意到了，因为Even的脸上飘起了两片红晕。他内心涌起一股狂喜。Even开始帮他放松起右腿上的肌肉，Isak闭上了眼，享受了起来。

在他的脑海里，Even的手不过是个开始，接下来这双手会抚过他每一寸皮肤，探索他没有被晒黑的部位，沿着他的雀斑们，它们会握住他的几把，会探进他的身体。

Even有节奏地揉着他的肌肉，Isak的心跳渐渐和他融成了一拍。Even的手时前时后，让他在躺椅上晃了起来，这晃动的频率太像是在做爱了。他想着Even到底有没有意识到，在那一刻Isak愿意付出什么。 _请占有我。你知道我愿意的——证据就在你眼前。请让我的嘴，我的手，我的身体给你带来欢愉，正如你给我带来了欢愉一样。_

Even每进行一次动作，Isak胯下的压力便大一分，仿佛一座几欲决堤的大坝。Isak屏住呼吸，知道水马上就要把大坝冲垮，向自己涌来，突然——

“好点了吗？”Even问，突兀地放下了他的手。Isak缓了一秒，终于颤抖着睁开眼，发现Even已经从旁边的椅子上拿起了他的水瓶，准备往别墅走去。

“呃，好点了？”Isak说，他甚至都不知道Even在问什么。

“好，好，那就好，”Even点头。Isak敢肯定Even现在比自己还慌乱（他可是马上就要射出来的人）。“我去洗澡了，早餐见？”他说完就走了，留Isak一人瘫在躺椅上，难道刚才的一切都是他的春梦吗？

他低头，想看看自己是不是还硬着，结果他灰色棉质的短裤前面已经被晕湿了一小块。Isak发出一声挫败的呻吟，把膝盖蜷在胸前想要掩饰这个证据——虽说也没什么必要，Even肯定已经看见了，肯定已经是被 _吓跑_ 了。

Isak不知道这是不是件好事，但如果说Even之前还在怀疑教授的儿子是不是在觊觎她，现在的他心里肯定已经有答案了。

*

接下来的一天Even都在和他保持距离，吃饭的时候避免任何眼神接触，只在别人问他的时候才说话。Isak看着他吃东西，心里越想越气，又不是他主动提出来让Even给他按摩的，要是他知道最后会落得如此下场，他肯定一开始就不会同意。他不知道Even是出于尴尬还是羞耻，还是只是单纯地想要向Isak传达一个信息，大声且明确的：他没兴趣。

呵呵，消息收到了，混蛋。

第二天闹铃响起时，Isak依旧怒火中烧，他一把按掉闹钟，继续睡觉了。他觉得自己承受不了在门口等了半天，最后却发现Even没出现的那种失落。因此，他去吃早餐的时间也比平时晚了一些，正好，他到了之后他的父母还坐在桌边，Even已经走了。

“他好像去泳池了，”Terje回答Isak的问题。他似乎并没有起疑，但Isak不敢百分百保证，因为他的父亲把自己藏在了一张报纸后面。他终于读完了那一页，又开口说道。“隔壁的Bianca今早过来看了一眼，他俩好像一起走了。”

Isak的胃猛地一沉，他咬住嘴，憋回一声沮丧的呻吟。怎么又是她。他之前一直挺喜欢Bianca的——真的——但自从Even出现后，她就变得无法容忍起来（Isak还不想承认他无法容忍她的原因是因为，她可以公开地表示她对Even的喜爱，而自己不能）。尽管Even从来没有表现出对她的亲密，夏日还很长，Isak知道他终究会在别人的床上寻求慰藉，一切只是时间问题。

他想换上泳裤，把她和Even独处的计划破坏得一干二净，但他做不到。昨天Even已经表现的足够明显了，Isak对他的欲望让他无聊至极。如果他想和Bianca上床，那就上呗。Isak不在乎。（问题是他在乎。非常在乎。）

一种本能的东西击中了他，他感到一种想要标记领域般的嫉妒。自从Even搬进来后，他第一次走进了自己的旧房间。他不知道他在找什么，直到他打开衣柜看见了它。

挂在柜门内侧的是Even的泳裤之一。这条是淡淡的天蓝色，已经几乎褪成了白色。它是Even的最爱——至少Isak是这么觉得的，因为它上身比其他的泳裤更紧一点，意味着Even很早就买了它，在他还没能完全把它撑起来之前就买了。他穿这条的几率要高一些，Isak清楚是因为他会在阳台上光明正大地偷看他，他昨天穿的依旧是这条。他把它放到鼻子下面，深深吸了一口熟悉的麝香混着防晒霜的属于Even的味道。太好了。它还没被洗过。

Isak一边将这块布料压在鼻子下面，一边走到床边，手已经放进了裤子里。如果他真要在这，在Even的屋子里，在所有的门和窗帘都大敞的情况下干这件事的话，他必须得快点。

他把自己扔到了床上，将短裤褪到了膝盖附近，又快又狠地撸了起来，他的心跳也开始加速。他很快就意识到，仅靠Even的味道是不够的。他不想仅仅被他包围。他想进入他。他想 _成为_ 他。

这个想法一旦成型，就挥之不去。他把自己的裤子全部拽了了下来，穿上了Even的泳裤。它在Even身上有点小，对Isak来说倒是正好。

它的布料弹性不够强，Isak没法把手伸进去，但他又不能忍受把它脱下来，所以他面朝下躺了下来，拿过Even的一只枕头，狠狠地操起了它。

他从来没像现在这般渴望射精。这种焦急几乎是兽欲的，他觉得哪怕是他想停他也停不下来。此刻谁都有可能走进屋里——Even，他的父母，还有操他妈的神父——但他依旧往枕头里冲撞着，喘得像一条狗，回想着昨天Even的手指停留在他短裤附近的感觉。

Isak低吼着，喘着粗气射了出来，Even的泳裤里都是他的精液。直到他的高潮退去，裤子里的湿意开始凝固，变得不舒服起来，他才意识到一个问题。

“操！”他低声骂了一句，从床上爬了下来，一边扯下了Even的泳裤。他瞥了一眼，是的，这玩意儿绝逼不好洗。他先把自己的裤子穿上，毕竟被人发现时，半裸总比全裸强。他又拍了拍床单上的褶皱，通红着脸把Even的枕头放回原位，脑海里已经开始想象起Even躺在这个被他操了个半死的枕头上入睡的样子。

他决定现在不是幻想的时候，趁他还是一个人，还没有被发现，Isak从浴室里拿了一块布子清理起Even的泳裤。最后他已经看不见任何精液的痕迹了，即便Isak知道没人目睹这件事，但他还是私心希望上面有——一丝气味，一点味道， _什么都行_ ——或许这样Even就会发现，就会知道Isak来过，知道Isak在他的泳裤上标记了他对他的占有权。这样等到Even下一次穿它的时候，两人的精魂就会在这块布料里融为一体。这样来看，他们也能算是在一起了。

*

几个小时后，一阵敲门声将Isak从他的午觉中吵醒。他含混地拒绝了来人，希望不论对方是谁都会识趣地走开，但门还是吱呀一声开了。

“哦，抱歉，我以为你说可以进来的。”Even的声音让Isak一下子坐了起来，血液涌上脸颊，他肯定是被发现了，Even发现了那条泳裤，他要冲自己大发雷霆了，他——好吧，他看上去一点也不生气。他站在Isak的门边，穿着正经衣服，而不是一条泳裤，脸上的表情几乎称得上害羞。自从那天在泳池边的意外后他俩就没有说过话，Isak能从他的眼睛里看见那天两人相互试探的每一个画面。

“没事儿，”Isak说，把被子裹得更紧了一些，尽量把自己的头发往下压了压。“进来吧。”

Even穿过房间，坐在了床边，手里拿着一沓纸。“我把剧本给你拿来了，”他说着把它们递了过来，像是在递言和的橄榄枝。“如果你还想读的话。”Isak接过来，恭敬地盯着它印满水渍的封面。这感觉像是Even把自己的一小块灵魂给他了，Isak完全不知道该拿它怎么办。

他重重地咽了一口，望进Even期待的双眼。“你写完了？”

“这才是初稿，”他叹气。“还得大修，但我很想听听你的意见。”

Even将这般重要的东西托付给了他，还在征求他的意见，这背后的意义突然让Isak有点承受不来。“我不知道一部好电影需要包含哪些因素，”他说，想将它还回去。“我怕是帮不上什么忙。”

Even轻笑。“别担心，你都不用别人教，有其父必有其子。”

Isak摇摇头。“我觉得悬。有天我一连看了七部亚当·桑德勒（译注：代表作《初恋五十次》）的电影，居然觉得还不错。”

Even假装被他的话吓到了，笑着说，“即便如此，”他神情严肃地将剧本放在了Isak的腿上。“读吧，我很在乎你的想法。”Isak倒吸一口凉气，Even是认真的吗？他点点头，将剧本抱在胸前，他敢肯定接下来的一天里，他肯定会沉浸在Even笔下绝美的故事里无法自拔。

Even深深地看了一眼Isak，眉毛紧紧皱在一起，仿佛有千言万语却又不知从何说起。最后，他似乎放弃了。

“那就这样，”他说，一边捏了捏Isak盖在毯子下面的膝盖，站起身来。“回见？”

Isak心不在焉地点点头，他已经翻开了第一页。等到他听见关门的声音时，他早已完完全全被吸引住了，所以他用了一下午的时间，一字一句地让Even将自己吞噬。

*

第二天Isak走进餐厅时，Even已经坐在了桌边。他抬头看着Isak走了进来，眉毛抬起，像是在询问他的读后感。Isak假装没看见他，坐在了自己的固定座位上，一边让他母亲给他递下黄油。如果Even想知道自己对于剧本的想法，他得亲自来问。让他也尝尝那种求之不得的折磨——尤其是当你渴望的对象就在你眼前时。

“你今天打算干什么，Even？”Terje问。Even的注意力还放在Isak身上，他过了一会才回过神来。

“哦，呃，我需要去趟市里，”他说，一边看了一眼Isak，快到Isak差点就错过了。“我订的书到了，所以…”他停了下来，仿佛在纠结什么，然后他转向Isak。“你想跟我一起去吗？”

就这样，过了一会，Isak发现自己骑车穿过了乡间土路，Even紧紧地跟在他身后，两人一起朝市中心冲去。最后在一条窄街里Isak因为需要躲避迎面而来的汽车而不得不拐个弯，Even以微弱的优势赢了这场比赛。十分钟他俩往书店走去，Isak还在耿耿于怀。

“你明明就是作弊了！”Isak吼道，Even推开了书店摇摇欲坠的木门走了进去。

“我怎么就作弊了？”他笑着说。“我又不是开车的人。我也没付钱给那个司机，让他掐准时间出现。说不定是宇宙就想让我赢呢，Isak，你有这么想过吗？”

“没，你应该停下来等我的。”

Even嘲弄道，“可我要是等你的话，你就赢了。”

Isak仿佛获胜般挥舞着胳膊，“不然呢！”

这会功夫他俩已经走到了柜台前，Even对他一笑，并没有给出令他满意地回应。Even转向店主，一位长得很漂亮的黑发女孩，看样子二十出头，已经在Even的注视下脸红了。他用蹩脚的意大利语问她自己订的那本书。她转身走进了库房里，Isak遏止住了自己翻白眼的冲动。

“你的意大利语说得太烂了，”他说，Even紧紧攥住胸口，仿佛Isak的话真伤到了他。这回Isak翻了个大大的白眼。

那个女孩很快就回来了，脸依旧红着。Even付了钱领着Isak出了门，只说了一句“谢谢”和“再见”，全程连看都没看她一眼，Isak不想放过他。

“我敢打赌她把自己的号码给你了，”他说。Even正在研究收据，闻言他抬起头，歪了歪头，像一只小狗听见了什么有趣的动静。

“嗯？”

“那个书店女孩，”Isak提示他。“她绝对在用那种想和你上床的眼神看你。”

“想和我上床的眼神？”Even哈哈大笑——声音回荡在整条街上。

“对！”Isak喊道，这种眼神他再熟悉不过了。他每次看Even的眼神都是这样的，怪不得Even似乎对其免疫的很。

Even慢慢露出一个坏笑。“Isak，你是不是吃醋了？”

Isak发出一声不屑的哼气。“想得美”，他辩解道，抓过Even手里的包，掏出了那本新书。它是关于伊斯兰历史的，Isak估计他是为了研究（尽管他觉得Even捧着一本1000页的板砖当睡前消遣也不是不可能）。他翻开封面，祈祷着他没猜错，他果然在书脊里找到一张小纸条，上面凌乱地写着一个电话号码，心中涌起一股奇怪的自豪感。“跟你说了，”Isak得意洋洋地说，一边把纸条递了过去。“以防你受够了Bianca。”Even震惊地低头看着它。

“呃，我不想要，给你，”他试图把它还给Isak，Isak躲了过去，仿佛Even拿着的是一个滴滴作响的炸弹。

“我也不想要！”Isak笑着说。“她又不是给的我。”Even翻了个白眼，像是这一切都是 _Isak_ 的错，他把它揉成了小球，随手扔进了垃圾桶。见他没有把纸条放进口袋，Isak不由高兴起来，他面上露出一个大大的笑容。他转过身子，以免Even看见，因为他笑得根本停不下来。

“天，咱俩这是几岁了？”Even喃喃道。“12？”

他们沿着街漫无目的地闲逛了一会，一路推着车。似乎谁都没有一个明确的目的地，Isak并不介意。他喜欢和Even待在一起，走在他身边，每走一步他俩的小拇指就会碰在一起。他们没怎么说话，之前的几周已经让他们习惯了这种舒服的沉默。这种气氛变得越来越熟悉，像是冬日里的一块温暖的绒毯。

这种熟悉已经蔓延到了悬崖边上，溢进了下面冰凉的湖水里，Isak从中努力攒了攒勇气，“我想给你看点东西，”他说，停在了路中间。Even又往前走了几步，才反应过来Isak的话。

“好，”他耸肩，想都没想就满足了Isak的愿望。“你想给我看什么？”

Isak咽下了喉咙里兴奋的泡泡。“准确说是 _某个地方_ 。得骑二十分钟，如果你不介意的话…”

“我不介意，”Even立刻说，已经跨上了自行车，调好了坐姿。“带路吧。”

通往悬崖的骑行令人愉快。一路上的微风吹散了夏天的闷热，这个时间段路上并没有人，所以Isak和Even可以肩并肩地骑着。这次他们没有再比赛，而是欣赏者沿途的风景，享受着两人独处的时光。

快到的时候，Isak从主路上拐了下来，他放慢了速度，最后直接从车上跳了下来，将它随意扔在地上，兴奋地向Even展示着在那片矮林后面的宝地。Even在他身后以一种更体面的姿势跳下了车。

“快来，”Isak说，抓住他的手腕领他穿过那排树林。“这是我世界上最喜欢的地方。”在他踏上另一侧的那片空地后，他突然意识到将这个地方展示给Even意味着什么——他在这个地方不知一个人哭过笑过思考过多少次——像是他撕开了自己的胸膛，把他的灵魂展示给了Even。当Even信任地将剧本交到自己手里时，想必也是这种感觉。Isak突然对于自己让他等了他的读后感这么久而感到愧疚起来。

他们穿过的矮林后面是一大片悬崖。下面河流千里，绿林滚动，对面勉强可以看见一排别墅，时间仿佛在这里消失了。Isak没有见过比这里更壮丽的景色，他每来一次便会被它的美惊艳一次，在这种窒息般的美景前，他的问题似乎都变得如此渺小，不值一提。

在他好好欣赏之前，他先抬眼看了看Even的反应。他并没有他失望。“哇哦，”Even立刻发出一声惊叹，嘴巴无意识地张开。Isak笑了，Even的承认让他身体里蹿过一股狂喜。他想蹦起来，想跳舞，想冲着悬崖大叫，他太他妈高兴了。Even继续看着四周，仿佛在看Isak，看他真正的样子。这感觉如获新生。

最后，两个男孩躺在了清凉的草地上。Even看着辽远的天空，Isak则趴在地上看着Even。

“谢谢你带我来这里，”Even等了几分钟后说。期间Isak试图记住Even脸上每一个雀斑的位置，记住Even眼里反射的每一种蓝色。他深深吸了一口两人周围的气息，狂喜于其中参杂着的青草味道，因为他知道，不管隔了多少年，以后他来这里的每一次，Even的身影会一直在这里等着他。 _我永远不会忘了你_ ，他想说，尽管在第一天他看见Even从出租车里出来时他就这么想，已经没有否认的必要了。这个地方会永远留下Even的痕迹，Isak永远都不会忘了他。

Even抬起头，期待地看着他，Isak意识到自己安静了太久了。“我觉得你可能会喜欢，”他耸肩，看着Even的喉结上下滑动了一下。

“即便如此，”他说，伸出手随意地摸了一下Isak的胳膊，就一下。“谢谢你。”

这种肌肤相贴让Isak慌乱起来，他没有试图提什么无关紧要的话题，而是选择去纠正自己之前的错误。“我读了你的剧本，”他说，低头朝Even露出一个坏笑。 _你把自己的一部分给我了，正如你对我做的一样，我待之如珍宝。_

“真的？”Even问，他的肩膀肉眼可见地僵硬了起来，仿佛在等Isak的审判。Isak的笑容柔软了起来。

“嗯，”他轻笑。“我巨他妈喜欢。我是说，虽然它悲伤的一批——我看完哭了得有一个小时——但整部作品真的美到不可方物。”Even的肩放松下来，眼神也亮了起来，温暖了Isak的内心。“不过有一点我不太理解。”Even点头，安静地等待下文。Isak深吸一口气，继续道。“嗯，Thomas和Sofia——虽然后来他们都各自和别人结了婚，但显然这么多年他们爱着的人都是对方，结局似乎太可惜了。我没法想象一旦拥有过真爱还怎么能放手。”他停下来整理了一下思绪。“也可能是我没这个胆。”

Even舔了舔嘴，思考了一会Isak的话才回答。“有时候只有爱是不够的，Isak，”他的语气如此坚定，Isak不确定他们是不是还在说虚构人物。“不受控制的因素有很多——他们来自不同的世界，不同的社会阶层。Sofia的父母永远不会同意这门亲事，即便Thomas主动提出来——即使他们同意了，Thomas也会生活在一个他感受不到快乐的世界里。这个故事的美就在于他们同时选择了放手，因为他们知道自己给不了对方真正想要的东西。”

“那它就不是一个 _爱情故事_ ，”Isak辩驳道。

Even翻了个白眼。“不是所有爱情故事都以喜剧收场的，想想《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，《泰坦尼克号》——”

Isak剧烈地摇了摇头，Even没抓住他的点。“对，但在这两个故事中，主角都选择了彼此。的确，他们最后的结局都不好——他们没有得到自己的幸福大团圆——但他们至死都是属于对方的。而Thomas和Sofia的下半生都会生活在谎言之中，他们失去了能让自己真正快乐的那个人。你不得不扪心自问：如果他们连这都能忍得了，他们是真的爱对方吗？我不知道，我还是相信如果你真心爱上一个人的话，无论你要付出什么代价，你都不会放手的。我知道我没有什么漂亮的电影文凭，但这他妈绝对不是爱情故事。它就是个悲剧。”

Even把手插进头发里，叹了口气。“为什么不能两者兼得？”

Isak把目光从Even身上扯下来，看向远处绵延不绝的大片的绿色，又一次想到不论Isak和Even之间会不会有进一步的发展，他们此刻的身影都会永远留在这里。等二十年后他回到这里，一个人回忆着属于他们的曾经，他会将他俩之间的史诗级碰撞算作是一个爱情故事吗？

不，他不会的。他只会觉得这是世界上最惨的悲剧。

“就是不能，”他一口否认，再次低头看向了Even，认真地评估着他，好奇他会不会在和自己想同着一件事。

“你小小年纪，对爱情知道的倒是不少，”Even说。令Isak惊讶的是，他抬起一只手捧住了Isak的脸。

“理论可能不少，”Isak说，往他手里蹭了蹭。“但实践就…”他向前靠了靠，他的阴影罩住了Even。Even的拇指抚过他的颧骨，鼓励着他，但正当他准备缩短两人之间最后的几厘米时，Even微微摇了摇头，幅度小到刚好让Isak明白他的拒绝。Isak没有感到尴尬，反倒沉迷于Even脸上美丽的红晕，他的拇指依旧沿着他脸上的线条摩挲着。

“你让我很难办，”Even慢慢地说，这几个字仿佛是被他挤出来的。他们依旧离得很近——太近了——Isak都可以 _感觉_ 到这几个字打在他脸上。

“什么难办？”他问。

“别这样，”Even说，干笑了一声。“你知道这样做是不对的。我是你们家的客人，是你父亲的学生。我比你大七岁。我不会假装自己没有憧憬过，但——”Isak的呼吸卡在嗓子里，Even因此停了下来，担忧地看着他。他怎么可以如此平淡地承认这般惊天动地的事？如果不是他一时兴起带Even来了悬崖，他可能永远都会被蒙在鼓里。Even想必是看出了Isak眼里的震惊，他翻了个白眼，捏紧了Isak的脸。“你有资格知道。你以为我们在干什么？”

“没什么，”Isak承认，真相就是如此伤人。“我以为都是我一厢情愿。”他过了一会才意识到，Even可以把这句话当成一个完美的借口——没错，一切都是你一厢情愿，你真傻——但他没有。

“你不是在一厢情愿，”他说，声音几乎微不可闻，轻轻打在Isak的皮肤上。在那一刻，Isak做了一个决定。他不想把下半生都用到悔恨上，他不想每晚徒劳地想象如果当初他有勇气选择了自己的真爱后会发生什么，所以他向前一探，吻上了他。

Even似乎没有Isak想象的惊讶，他的拇指从未停下那温柔的抚摸，他借力将Isak拉近，加深了那个吻，他的舌头舔开了Isak嘴唇，钻了进去。这个吻变得色情急切起来，跟你在电影里看到的初吻不一样，但Isak依旧觉得它完美极了。

一分钟Isak后退了一点，让自己缓口气，尽管他想立刻继续，Even把手放在了他的胸前制止了他。Isak低头发现Even似乎一点都没受影响。当然，他的脸还是红的，裤子也比之前紧了一点，但他的脸上什么都没表现出来，仿佛他不是在享受，而是在忍受这个吻。

“好了，”他说，推了推Isak，这样他可以坐起来。“你尝到你想要的了，满意了吗？”Isak翻了个白眼，跟着坐了起来。一个吻怎么能满足的了他？他知道Even想表现得不受影响，然而他能看出来事实正相反，所以他又靠上前去，将嘴唇压在了Even的嘴上，下定决心要再来一轮。这次，Even并没有回吻他。他的嘴只是松松地张着，即使当他伸手一把抓住了Even裤子里的硬挺，他还是一动都没动。终于，Isak不得不把自己撕下来，坐回到地上。他感觉前所未有的受挫，脸因为难堪而涨得通红。

Even站起来背对着他，给Isak留足了空间，让他调整一下。“我们该回去了，”他等了一分钟后说。“你的家人还在等我们吃午饭。”

Isak点点头，知道他说的是实话。他领着Even慢慢走回那片矮林。两人扶起自行车，慢慢往别墅骑去。回去的路上他们什么都没说，到家后他们安静地将车子并排停在了车库里。Even等Isak弄完后一起走到餐厅，两人的身体挨得如此之近以至于Isak都能感觉到Even走路时腿部肌肉的移动，如果他想的话，他完全可以去握他的手——触手可及。

他们坐到了桌边，座位像往常一样挨在一起，以免引起怀疑。Even淡定地回答了Isak父母的每个问题，他们都去了哪，干了什么。Even没有说他俩的悬崖之旅，Isak也没纠正他。

闲聊迅速转成了正事，Isak的父亲在谈一些他很久之前作品的版权问题，Isak屏蔽了外界的一切声音，只能听见自己的心跳砰砰直响。即便距离他俩的第一个（估计也是最后一个）吻已经过去了快有一个小时，他的心依旧跳得很快。Isak不禁想起他那天早晨对Even说的话，他是愿意生活在被Even拒绝的痛苦之中呢？还是宁愿永远不知道，接受命运的玩弄？

他完全沉浸在自己的思绪中，以至于当他第一次感觉到Even把脚放在了他的脚上时，他还以为那只是个意外。他换了个位置，不想成为更大的负担，但Even又找到了他，用脚将他的腿固定住。

Isak抬起头，嘴惊讶地张开。Even低头，意味深长地朝他一笑，他的脚慢慢爬上了Isak的小腿，又向下来回移动着，让他的皮肤着起了火。他似乎在借此举动向他道歉，Isak毫不犹豫地原谅了他。

午餐剩下的时间里，他们的腿一直在桌子下面纠缠在一起，Even的脚趾玩弄着Isak的脚趾。等到他终于吃完饭起身回屋时，Isak身上多了两样他坐下时不曾拥有的东西：一个坚硬的几把和一股燃烧的希望。


	2. 第二章

接下来的几天里Even都很疏远——正如他在泳池边给Isak按摩完后一样——但这次Isak既不伤心也不生气，他反倒斗志昂扬。Even已经撕开了他正经的过于自信的面具，让Isak发现了真相——Even喜欢他。他没有胡思乱想，他没有脑子发疯，这让Isak趁机反客为主。既然Even想要这一切，Isak就要愈发地吸引他，直到Even把所有理智抛之脑后，向自己坦白他的真实想法，所以他制定了一个计划。

不管从哪个角度来看，这个计划都称不上过分，但他花了好几天才将其付诸实践，因为Even总是下午就出门，深夜才回来，那会儿Isak早就睡着了。他知道Even估计是和Bianca或是那个书店女孩上床去了——虽然这么想会让他嫉妒，但他并没有被吓退。 _我才是他想要的_ ，他一遍又一遍地告诉自己。 _我要让他明白，我是他的。_

等了三天后，他终于让自己一直清醒着，直到他听见了Even回房的声音。他的心跳立即开始加速，Isak不禁扪心自问，他真有这个胆吗？他听见Even窸窸窣窣进了自己的旧房间，他打开抽屉，脱下衣服，最后倒在了床上，发出吱呀一声，最后是台灯被关掉的声音。

好戏开始了。

Isak一把拉下床单，他赤裸的身体暴露在从阳台吹来的微风下，他开始慢慢撸起了他已经半硬的鸡巴，一下，一下，让它持续的时间久一点。

就着隔墙的Even打飞机不是什么新鲜事——Isak已经这么干了好几周了。问题是，之前那么多次他至少都在试图保持安静，这次他懒得管那么多。现在已经很晚了，他的父母已经在房子的另一边睡着了。如果有任何人能听到Isak，那就只有Even了——他想让Even听见他。想让Even就着他欢愉的声音射出来。想让他自慰的时候，想的是Isak，而不是他刚厮混过的某个女孩。

Isak已经完全硬了，顶端冒出前列腺液，他将它们抹在柱身上，方便他的手上下摩擦。这种滑腻的感觉让他发出一声低吟，他仔细听着墙那边的动静，但他什么都没听见。他加快了动作，握得更紧了一点，上下移动得更快，咕叽咕叽的声音回荡在安静的房间里，给他带了巨大的快感。他的呼吸越来越粗重，尽管他很想埋在枕头里，咽下他的喘息，遏制一下他的感觉，但他忍住了。他仰着头靠在了墙上，放纵地咽唔着那些快乐的，低沉的“求你了”和“还要”。

就这样折腾了大概五分钟后，他终于得到了一些回应。他听见Even的床发出了吱呀一声，仿佛他在床上滚了一圈，接着是一声呻吟，可能是因为快感，也许只是因为挫败。有那么几秒钟，他担心Even会不会大声吼着让他停下来——或者更糟糕的是，从连接两间屋子的阳台过来， _勒令_ 他停下——但他哪个都没做。Isak仔细听着，他发誓他听见了腰带被解开的声音，接着是一声屈服的低吟。仿佛奇迹般，Even粗重的喘息从墙那边传来，和他自己的融为一体。

他们的呻吟和成一曲绝美的旋律，直击Isak的灵魂，他一秒都不敢停下来，他不敢想他们到底在做什么，因为他怕这样会打破一切幻想，他怕这都是他一个人的独角戏。Even的声音没有Isak的大——不知道是因为他在试图遏制自己，还是因为他在床上就是这般安静——但已经足够满足Isak的各色幻想了。每次他抬起胯，挺进自己的手里，他会幻想他抽插的对象是Even。他在想之前有没有人上过Even。他会有多紧，他包裹着自己几把的感觉会有多爽。他会是一个温柔的爱人，会进行各种挑逗的前戏与抚摸，耳鬓厮磨的亲吻？还是说他会掠夺一切他想要的，快速粗暴的，只为了满足自己的欲望？Isak不确定哪种令他更加性致盎然。

Isak的速度已经快到发疼，想要发泄的欲望超过了一切，尽管他已经百般刺激自己，最终让他冲上顶峰的，是Even那声低沉的，破碎的“Isak”——Isak确定了，至少在那一刻，他没有在想别人。

伴随着一声压抑的低吼，他射了出来，力度大到它们都溅到了他的下巴上。更令他满足的是Even紧跟其后，他吼了一声，他的床发出的吱呀声大到像是他重重地弹了一下，而后又狠狠地跌了回去。想象着Even沾满自己的精液的样子，Isak心满意足地进入了梦乡。

*

第二天早上Isak的闹铃响了的时候，他发现自己还挺想跑步的。他已经有几天没跑了，身体怀念起了那种拉伸感和令个人兴奋的内啡肽。他身上全是干掉的精液，反正昨晚射完之后也没有必要立即清理，他用一件脏T恤擦掉了能擦掉的，打算跑完步再把剩下的洗掉。他并不在乎自己闻起来一股性爱的味道，反倒有种奇怪的自豪——仿佛这是一种荣耀勋章——反正也不会有人离他近到可以闻出来。

显然他错得离谱，在他走出门后，Even已经在那里等着他了，他正做着热身的拉伸运动。Isak的脸立刻烧了起来，如果这就是他在实施过昨晚的计划后再见到Even的反应，他庆幸现在这幕没有发生在餐桌上。

“我还以为你放弃了呢，”Even说，尽管他看起来满不在乎，但他脸上也带着一抹红晕。有那么一会儿，Isak以为他指的是Isak试图在两人之间建立起的某种关系。Even又解释道。“我是说跑步？”

“哦，”Isak为自己的犯蠢摇了摇头。“呃，刚走神了。”因为你，他没说，但他肯定他不用说Even都知道他的意思。Isak还没准备好一大早就面对Even——他们昨晚才进行完那场交锋——他舌头都打结了。Even之前明明一直在回避他，顶多是眼神停留在他身上的时间久一点。怎么现在又在搞这出？“抱歉，你想一个人跑吗？”毕竟，这是唯一的解释。

“不想，”Even笑着说。“我一个人跑到一半就不想跑了。我是来等你一起的。”Isak的表情想必是很震惊，Even叹了口气，停下了他刚在做的伸展运动。“听着，”他说，往前走了一步。他没有伸出手碰Isak，Isak心想换做别人的话，他可能会这么做。“我不想谈。我什么都不想做。我只想跑步。求你了？”

他看起来如此迷茫，破碎，Isak只能点头。“这事儿没完，你知道吧？”他说。这是他从上周得来的教训。

“我知道，”Even说，他虚弱地叹了一口气。Isak从没有这么想不通。 _他也感受到了吗？_ 他心想。 _这种无处可逃的结局？_ 他们可以一直拖下去，可以不做理会，但从他们第一次见面开始，Isak就知道在夏日结束之时，他们之间必然会发生点什么。必须这样。不然的话，Isak觉得他要在无尽的遐想中溺水而亡了。

他俩安静地跑到了湖边，只能听见彼此粗重的喘气声，Isak试图不去想昨晚也是Even的喘气声将他推上了高潮。他们停下来后，Isak撩起自己的上衣擦去脸上的汗，他假装没有注意到Even落在自己裸露的皮肤上的眼神。Even随后弯下腰去重新系鞋带，Isak假装自己没有在盯着他的屁股。

Isak意识到他们在玩一个危险的游戏。他们都知道对方在渴望自己，但他们都装做一副毫不知情的样子，尽管他们的演技再拙劣不过。

*

Even依旧在减少和Isak碰面的次数，尽管每天早晨他还会和他一起跑步。他们没有聊任何重要的事情——他们几乎不说话——但仅是他的存在已经足够抚慰Isak灵魂的疼痛，如果他连Even的面都见不到的话，他不知道自己还能不能撑下去，仿就像Even是缓解他的瘾的唯一慰藉。

只要Isak试图尝试一个比天气再深刻一点的话题——他的剧本修改的怎么样了，他自己原来的生活是什么样的，月底去罗马的旅行计划到哪一步了——不论Even在哪（通常是泳池边），他都会迅速把自己的东西收拾起来，在接下来的一天里把自己锁在屋子里。仿佛这些话题就是打开他心锁的钥匙，而他还没准备好向Isak敞开心扉。

Isak一直在说服自己过两天就好了，过两天Even就会放弃这种全面否认的态度，至少能继续和他做朋友，但一周过去了，他们之间的进展还停留在Isak那句“这事儿没完”。或许是他想错了。

这种距离让他像是生病了一样，他肯定他的父母也看出来了。他吃不下东西，几乎整宿整宿的失眠。大部分时间里他都蜷在床上，有时在睡午觉，有时在重读Even的剧本，有时则单纯地听着从隔壁传来的打字声。

令人惊讶的是，最后是他的父亲说服了他让他做点什么。“他还有两周就要走了，”他在晚饭的时候随意跟他母亲说着。Isak的血凉了起来。两周？不会的。他们明明还有很多时间。“感觉像是他昨天才来。”

Marianne嗯了一声。“他简直太完美了，圣诞节的时候我们一定要请他过来。”

Isak找了个借口，神情恍惚地回到了自己的房间，双手抖个不停。他怎么能没意识到Even这么快就会走了呢？为什么他没有算清日期？

那晚他在书桌前坐了很久，修修改改，最后只在便签上写了两句话： _我受不了了。我需要和你谈谈。_ 他知道现在虽然已经很晚了，但Even还没回来。他溜到走廊里，将便签从门缝里塞了进去，心跳声如雷贯耳。Even回来的时候已经快清晨了，但Isak一直保持着清醒，等着。他听见他开门的声音，往进走了几步，然后停了下来，仿佛捡起了什么东西。

_已经没有退路了_ ，他想。尽管这个想法算不上多么安慰人，Isak总算睡着了。

*

他醒来准备跑步，期待感有如实质，让他心神不宁，他比平时还多等了十分钟，但Even一直没有出现。那天早晨，Isak像是发疯一般疯狂地跑着——直到他再也承受不住仿佛要爆炸的心肺——他跑到了湖边，把自己摔在草地上哭了起来。

*

他几乎比平时多花了一个小时才回到家里，等走进去时他已经可以听见餐厅里传来的交谈声。他悄无声息地进了屋，走到浴室里，试图让热水冲走他的痛苦。

他进来的时候没拿任何衣服，所以他只裹了一条浴巾，快速冲过大厅跑回自己的屋里，换上了衣服。直到他开始拿毛巾擦头发时，他才注意到他的桌上有一张纸条，他早上离开的时候绝对没有。

他立刻扔下毛巾，冲到桌边，头发上的水滴得到处都是。他抓起那张被折起来的纸条，打开了它，看到了Even熟悉的笔迹，上面只有一个词： _午夜_ 。

之后的几个小时里他脸上一直带着笑容。

*

接下来的一天从未如此漫长。大部分时间他都待在自己的屋子里，因为他太过紧张，根本没办法和别人同处一室——更不要提和 _Even_ 在一起了。他的脑子里仿佛一直有一种尖利的嗡嗡声，让他没办法静下心来。他试图用读书，看电视和黄片来转移自己的注意力，但每次都维持不了多久。即便当他的脑子终于能忘记午夜之约时，他的胃依旧在打结，肾上腺素依旧在狂飙，所以他把自己锁在唯一安全的房间里，尽量不去想它。当然，他几乎从未成功过。

乍一看，这个纸条似乎代表着好事。Even承认他了——承认他的痛苦了。他想解决问题。他想谈谈。但万一他要谈的不是在一起呢？万一他想和他分开？万一他会告诉Isak别这么小孩气，离他远一点？他想象不到Even会做出这么残酷的事——他想Even如果真是这么打算的，他可能就不会回复自己——但他也无从得知，这种怀疑折磨了他一整天。

而且这个信息本身也很模糊。只有一个“午夜”。没有任何地点。它没说是Even会来找他还是他去找Even。距午夜还有一个小时的时候，他听见了Even回屋的声音。他紧张得要吐出来了。随后分针每走一格，这种感觉便强烈一分。

他听见Even在隔壁走来走去，拉开抽屉，坐在了床上。他是忘了吗？他不来了吗？他听见了台灯关闭的声音，一时间不知道他究竟该他妈的怎么办。

午夜到了，又转瞬即逝。Isak坐在那数着秒，希望下一秒就会传来阳台的门被推开的声音，但什么都没发生。

他纠结着要不然就躺回去睡觉好了，但他知道自己永远也不会这么做。他身体里的一部分——很小的一部分——在想此刻Even会不会就靠在墙的另一边，想的是Isak把他忘了。他没法再忍下去了，他抛下恐惧，爬下床，走进了阳台，站到了那扇门前面。他要不要直接推开？但这样未免有些粗鲁，更何况Even很有可能并不想见到他，于是他敲了敲了门。

有那么几秒，他什么都没听见。接下来，仿佛如炮弹出膛般，他听见Even爬下了床，走到了门前。他刚如释重负地呼出一口气，门就被打开了，Even站在他面前，笑容轻柔，头发乱成一团。

“你来了，”他说，似乎很惊讶。他让开一点，Isak进了屋。“我以为你改主意了。”

“我？”他迷惑地问。“永远不会。”

Even的笑容变大了，他关上了门，走到墙边，弯下腰，拧开了一盏插在那里的小灯。Isak闭上眼，发出一声难堪的呻吟。

“它整个夏天都在这吗？”他问，没忘了降低音量。他以为他已经拿走了所有可能会让他丢人的东西，没想到还漏了一样。他不得不承认，它的明亮程度正好，既可以照亮房间，让他看到Even的脸，但又不会让Even发现他的手在抖。

“挺方便的，”Even耸肩，重新坐在了床上，把腿盘了起来。“来，坐吧。”

Isak重重咽了一口，他的心跳声大到他敢保证Even隔着那么远也能听到，但他还是乖乖听话，坐在了Even的正对面，模仿他的坐姿，小心地没让两人碰在一起，他现在最不愿意看到的就是把Even吓走。

他们沉默地坐了几分钟，只是看着对方。Even的目光诡异盯着Isak，一秒都没有离开。Isak倒是时不时移开目光，低头玩会手上的线头，给自己找点事干。他知道Even在等自己张口，但他怕他一旦说了什么，就会让他们之间那条已经薄如蝉翼的连线化为乌有。

“你一直在忽视我，”他终于说，低头发现自己的手指因为被线头勒得太紧，已经有点微微发青。他快速解开了它。

“我在回避你，”Even指正他。“两者之间还是有区别的。”

Isak翻了个白眼。“没看出来。”Even被他逗笑了，Isak胃里的打结总算松了一点，他问出了下一个问题。“为什么？”

Even脸上的笑容立刻消失不见，他舔了舔嘴，Isak发现他只有在紧张时才会这么干。“因为，”他重重地叹了口气，声音微微颤抖。当他再次开口时，他的声音已经充满了坚定，直击Isak的内心。“你让我感受到了我没打算感受到的东西——那些我 _不应该_ 感受到的东西。”

Isak本可以立即反驳他，但Even的话对他产生的影响太大了，他已经没空管那么多了。“我也感觉到了，”他说。“不论我们有没有进一步的发展，我将一直感受着。等你走了，我还会一直留在原地，感受着。”

Even重重咽了一口。“我也是，”他承认道。

“看来现在的问题是，”Isak说，尽量让自己听上去中气十足，他想到了Even给他的剧本。“你是会像Thomas一样当一个懦夫，让我从你的指缝间流走？还是会选择我，哪怕只有这一次，我们可以在一起——哪怕时间已经所剩无几？”

Even看着他，眼里闪烁着惊奇，他伸出手，放在了Isak的膝盖上。Isak感觉自己的皮肤像是被人剥开了一般，他倒吸一口凉气，Even立刻把手拿开了。Isak为自己的愚蠢摇了摇头，他抓住了Even的手，将它放回了原处。他们尴尬地坐在那里，都不知道接下来该怎么办。Even开始用拇指摩挲着Isak的膝盖，安抚着他。突然地，他知道一切都会好起来的。

“我好紧张，”他承认道，声音在这几个字的重压下颤抖着。

Even轻轻一笑。“Isak，”他说，摇了摇头。“我也很紧张。”他抓起Isak的手，将它放在了自己的胸口，Isak感受到了从指尖传来的震动，力道不输他自己的。

奇怪的是，他之前从来没想到Even会和自己一样焦虑。这个念头很大程度上让他平静了下来。他还是很紧张，他估计大部分人在第一次跟别人上床之前都会这样，但他不再因为恐惧而浑身僵硬。毋庸置疑，此刻，他想要。

手还停在Even的胸前，他直起身亲了过去。虽然他应该想到的，但当Even真的握住了他的腰，将他拉近，并且回吻了他时，Isak还是吃了一惊。他试图将Even推倒，加速这个吻，掠夺他被给予的东西，但Even没有同意。他慢慢地，温柔地亲着他，直到Isak的心跳缓了下来，他可以享受眼下，细细品味Even的味道，知道他不会在短时间内将自己推开。他之前从未如此奢侈地吻过一个人，之前的亲吻不是正餐，只能算是前戏。由于他坐在了Even腿上，他可以感受到他在自己身下慢慢变硬。不知为何，这种掌控感让他兴奋不已，即使他能控制的对象不过是根鸡巴。

几分钟后，Isak在Even的抚摸下化成了一滩水，Even抬起他深灰色T恤的下沿，把它脱了下去，他的乳头在冷风的刺激下挺立起来。Even立刻含住了一颗，又咬又嘬，直到Isak爽得背都弓了起来，任凭他的摆布。

下一秒，Isak发现自己被推在了床上，Even伏在他的上方，带着一个恶魔般的坏笑。“你还好吗？”他问，Isak猛烈地点头，安静地恳求他别停下来。他一把扯下了Isak的睡裤，里面的内裤也被拽了下来，他的几把在没有了束缚后重重打在他的胃上，前段已经冒出了前列腺液，变得湿淋淋的——他从来没有这么湿过——但Even脸上饥渴的表情告诉他这没什么可丢脸的。Isak期望他会伸出舌头尝一尝，就像他在几周前对那个冰淇淋做的一样，但他只是让它待在那，反倒向他的脚移过去。Isak伸出手想缓解一下自己的欲望，Even拨开了他的手。

“等我一下，”他笑着说。尽管Isak一点都不想等，他还是攥紧了床单，知道Even说得有道理，虽然他并不知道Isak已经快射出来了。延缓一下也好。

他完全专注于遏制自己不要射出来，以至于当他的大脚趾被一种温热包住后，Isak受了一惊，他猛地把脚从Even的嘴里抽了出来。“哦，靠，抱歉，”他说，低头看向Even，Even正趴在床尾，他也把上衣脱了，抬起头看着他，表情前所未有的淡定。“抱歉，”Isak重复了一遍。“我完全没想到！我都忘了你有恋足癖了。”他把脚放了回去，邀请般扭了扭脚趾。“继续。”

Even翻了个白眼。“我没有恋足癖，”他否认，又一次把Isak的脚抓在了手里。“我只喜欢你的脚，你的每一处我都喜欢。”他又一次含住了他的脚趾，嘬了起来。这种感觉奇怪极了，但一想到Even对他的脚抱有如此大的热情，一想到有人会被他的身体部分吸引到这般地步，他就不禁感到性致盎然。 _如果你喜欢我的脚，那你一定爱死我的鸡巴了，_ 他想这么说，但他还是闭起嘴，满足了Even的小癖好。

等Even亲完他的脚后，他开始一路沿着小腿往上亲着，他亲了他的胃，他的脖子，但惟独没有亲他最想被亲的那个地方。Isak无助地挺了挺胯，绝望地寻求任何Even不愿给予他的摩擦。最终，在Even把所有能亲的地方都亲了一遍，他已经无处可躲了，他停下来，从枕头后面拿出一小瓶润滑剂，他按下了Isak的屁股，他温暖的呼吸玩弄般萦绕在他的鸡巴上方。Isak以为他会立刻含住它让自己达到高潮，但Even只是轻轻在头部落下一个吻，将注意力放在了后方，他舔了舔Isak的入口，开始用一根涂满润滑剂的手指为他做起扩张。

之前Isak当在床上听着Even的呼吸从隔壁传来时，他会用手指插自己，但别人的手插进来的感觉完全不一样。扩张本身并不痛苦，但身体内部被撑开的压迫感总归有些不适。

“还好吗？”Even问，声音沙哑，他又伸进来一根。

Isak点了点头，第二根伸进来时他忍不住躲了躲。操，好难受。好在Even的动作很慢，充满耐心，直到他的鸡巴都开始软了，Even终于给了他最想要的那样东西。

“先别射，好吗？”他说。“如果你感觉要射了，就跟我说，我会停下来。”Isak有点气，说的好像他真会让Even停下来似的， _怎么可能_ 。但当Even终于含住了Isak鸡巴，一边用手指继续扩张他时，他迅速意识到Even说得不无道理。

“好，停停停，”他说，抬手推开了Even的头。Even笑了，听话地吐出了他的鸡巴。他绞着放在Isak屁股里的三根手指，Isak嘶了一声。

“弄疼你了？”Even问，亲了亲他的大腿内侧，Isak摇头，其实并不疼，只是这感觉仍然很奇怪，而且他开始感到害羞了。“你还好吗？”

Isak点头，但Even肯定看出来了他在紧张，他慢慢抽出手指，抬起身子给了他一个纯洁的吻。Isak把手插进了Even的头发里，把他拉近，狠狠地亲了回去，试图汲取一些Even牢不可破的自信。几分钟后，期间Isak一秒都没舍得放开Even，Even伸出手，解开了Isak纠缠在他头发里的手，再一次把它放在了他疯狂跳动的的心脏上方。 _我也很紧张。_ 即使Even并没有说出来，Isak也明白了他的意思。

最后，Isak放开了Even，这样自己可以好好看着他，两人都呼吸粗重。“如果你没准备好，我们就不做，”Even喘着气说。“我哪也不去，我们可以再等等。”Isak立刻摇起了头，虽然他懂Even的意思，但他的确 _要去_ 别的地方了。两周后，他就会坐上回家的飞机，Isak可能能这辈子都见不到他了。他不想错过两人在一起的每一秒，哪怕留给他们的时间再短不过。Even理解地点头。“你准备好了？”

他抬起身，正打算插进去。突然之间，紧张感铺天盖地向Isak袭来，威力比之前都要大。“等下等下等下，”他说，Even立刻停住了，担忧地看着他。Isak盯着他，感觉自己的心被扯成了两半，Even把他的心抓在手里，仿佛他只要犯下一个微小的错误，他就会把他的心捏碎，永远不可修复。“别做，”他说，声音微弱，破碎。“如果这对你来说什么也不是的话。我觉得我没办法接受。”

“Isak，”Even叹气，他恭敬地捧起了他的脸。“我觉得我这辈子再没有比眼下更重要的时候了。”

两人终于结合在一起，Isak感受到了痛苦，他预想到了，但他依旧疼得喘不上气。Even轻声安慰着他，在他耳边说着一些无意义的甜蜜情话（我会好好珍惜你），直到Isak放松下来，但他依旧没动，直到Isak告诉他自己没事了。他强迫自己在忍耐中呼吸，他强忍着没有发出咽呜，也没有哭出来。痛苦消失地比他想象的还快。

“操，”Isak的声音低哑，Even的鸡巴又扫过了那一点，带来蹿电般的快感。Even不断撞着他，他的脑海里突然闪过一个念头，一个人真的能被鸡巴逼疯吗？他此刻的感觉的确是疯狂的，仿佛现实已经不复存在。

Even在他身上起伏着，Isak痴迷地看着他的表情。他的身体给Even带去了欢愉，他把他拉进怀里，Even的呼吸打在他的脖子上，他摸着Even的后背，安慰着他，正如他也在安慰着Isak。

在那一刻，Isak体会到了和另一个人融为一体是什么感觉。不管是叫他Isak还是Even——他都会回应，因为在那晚，他们你中有我，我中有你。他将究其一生，只为再一次拥有这种感觉。

尽管Isak一直担心自己会坚持不了多久，最后反倒是Even先射了出来，他从Isak的身体里退了出来，射在了他的胃上，精液沾满了他还硬着的鸡巴。Even就着他自己的精液帮Isak撸了起来，没过几秒，他就尖叫着射了出来，两人的精液在他胸前混在一起，正如他之前在Even的泳裤里自慰时所想的那样。看来他们之间的关系确实是进步了不少。

Isak迅速意识到Even是那种喜欢做完爱之后抱在一起的人，但他一点也不嫌弃。Even从地上捡起他的T恤把Isak擦干净，他紧挨着Isak躺下，给两人盖上了被子，把头靠在了Isak胸前。这种被爱的感觉Isak是头一次经历，他慢慢理着Even的头发。Even像一只猫一样蹭着他的手心，喉咙里发出呼噜呼噜的声音。

几分钟后Even进入了睡眠，Isak知道是因为他在自己的怀里感到了安全和舒适。但是，Isak并不想把所剩无几的珍贵时间浪费在睡觉上，所以他躺在那低头看着Even。他看起来是那么柔软，他的眼球在眼皮后面快速移动着，他的手松松地蜷在Isak的另一侧身旁。在他想到床单会被Even的气息浸满后，他终于有了困意。这样哪怕在他走了以后，这股气味也会留下来，这样他就可以假装他还在自己身边。

*

Isak醒来时，清晨的阳光正好从阳台射了进来，Even冰蓝的眼睛正注视着他。昨晚的记忆如潮水般涌来，他转过身把大笑埋进了枕头里。Even的反应倒是很平淡，他伸手摸上了Isak的脸，让他转过头来，这样他们便可以直视对方，两人的脸近在咫尺。

“早上好，”Even说，拿鼻子蹭了蹭Isak，跟他打招呼。

“早上好，”Isak回道，他知道自己在脸红，身上估计也红得不像样，但他控制不住——他也不想控制。 _看看你对我做了什么，_ 他想说。 _你把我变成了你的，我现在就是个为爱痴狂的傻瓜。_

等他再回过神时，他已经埋在了Even怀里，安静地笑着，因为他真的太开心了。他不敢相信仅是二十四小时之前，他还在湖边嚎啕大哭，以为自己这辈子也得不到Even了。现在，幸福就在眼前，比他所能想象到的还要好一万倍。

“我们的声音有很大吗？”他突然想到了这一点，Even的笑声从头顶传来，他都能感觉到他胸膛的震动。

“反正我的声音不大，”Even开了个玩笑，Isak被惹毛了，Even摸着他的后背，安抚着他。“没事的，Isak。没人能听见。”

“可是床单，”他意识到。“还有你的T恤——”

“我会处理的，”Even笑着坚持道。“不管你信不信，很长一段时间里我的衣服都是我自己洗的，再洗一件女仆也不会发现的。”Isak认为Even严重地低估了女仆的眼尖程度，但他并没有说出口。

又过去几分钟，太阳越升越高，Isak心想是时候离开了。“我该走了，”他说，坐起身来，制止了Even想用手把他的卷发压平的无用之举。用不了多久Even应该就能意识到这么做根本没用。

“别走，”Even反驳道，试图让他重新躺下来，Isak挣脱了他的手，下了床，找起了他昨晚脱下的衣服。“再待一会吧，就几分钟。”

“万一之后有人看见我从你屋子里溜出来怎么办？”Isak反驳道。“我得在所有人醒来之前回去。”

“你可以走阳台，没人会发现的。”

“那万一有人进 _我的_ 屋里找我，我却不在呢？”Even似乎没办法回答这个问题。Isak没找到他的内裤，但他找见了睡裤，他穿上后起身将他散落在屋子里的东西拿上。起身时肌肉传来一阵酸痛，他缩了一下，小心地没让Even发现。

他把所有衣服都拿在手里，走到床边，弯下腰温柔地啄了Even一口，算是跟他道别。他直起身后，Even的眼睛闭了好几秒，仿佛在回味Isak留在他嘴唇上的触感。“我们今天游泳吧，”Even决定道，终于睁开了眼。“你可能并不想跑步。”是的，Isak在心里默默同意。他一点都不想。他点了点头，朝门口走去。“嘿，Isak？”Even在他马上要出门前问。“你开心吗？”

Isak停了下来，转过头露出一个微笑。他没想到Even居然在担心自己的的回答会是什么，仿佛他以为一旦跨过了两人之间那条看不见的线之后，Isak就会抽身离去。他本打算开个玩笑，但他看到了Even脸上的脆弱，他不忍心这么做。“开心，”他简单地说。 _他除了开心什么都感觉不到，他这辈子从未如此开心。_ “你呢？”

Even朝他轻轻一笑，耸了耸肩。“我还不知道一个人能开心到这种程度。”

*

随后的早上，他们与其说在游泳，不如说只是慵懒地浮在水面上。Even还为了装装样子游了几圈，Isak则因为太过酸痛而彻底放弃。十五分钟后，他俩都坐在了池边，腿在水下纠缠在一起，在对方耳边说着情话，夹杂着周围的鸟鸣声。两人之间充斥着一种前所未有的亲昵，源于昨晚的肌肤之亲。

“我没伤到你吧？”Even在某一刻问道。Isak困惑地皱紧眉头。“昨晚，”他解释道。“你走路的姿势…有点奇怪，所以——”

“我的天，”Isak制止了他，把脸埋进了手里。“我们一定要说这个吗？”

他抬起头，发现Even的脸上飘了两朵火烧云，他朝Isak耸了耸肩。“我的意思是，如果你觉得我哪做的不好，你得告诉我，不然我要怎么改进…”

“Even，”Isak打断他，抓过他的手放在了自己的腿上。“我昨晚射完后，晕过去了大概得有十秒。尽管你说我很安静，我知道我自己是什么德性，你到底是从哪看出来我不喜欢的？我只是感觉有点酸而已，忍忍就过去了。”他想起早上照着镜子检查自己，他肛门周围的皮肤红肿着，但并没有感染。Even很珍惜他，正如他保证的那样。

Even叹了口气。“嗯，我知道，我只是…”他的声音越来越小，他害羞地透过睫毛看向Isak。“这是你的第一次吗？”Isak脸红了，但他决定这没什么丢脸的，所以他直视着Even点了点头。“你后悔了吗？”

“没，但如果你再问下去，我可能就要改主意了。”Even轻笑一声，举起手以示投降，他又在水下玩起了Isak的脚。等他又一次想用自己的脚趾抓住Isak时，Isak先他一步干了同样的事。“你对我的脚到底有什么非分之想？”他笑着说，把Even的腿朝自己拉近。Even仿佛被冒犯般张开了嘴，还没等Isak反应过来，他就被推进了泳池。

他冲出水面，笑得不能自已，Even意识到他没有生气后也跳了进来。虽然这事看上去要多蠢有多蠢，但在那一刻，他感受到了Even早上说的那种开心——一种一辈子都忘不了的，只存在于两个人之间的开心。这就是Isak想过的生活，他多希望这一刻能化成永恒，但离别在一分一秒地逼近，他完全无法想象他以后该怎么活下去，一秒都不敢想。

*

过了一会他们打算回屋换衣服吃早餐，Isak没想到Even直直走过了他自己的房间，跟着Isak进了他的屋子。

“你要干什么？”他迷惑地问，关上两人身后的门。他抬起头，发现Even的眼神幽暗，闪烁着欲望，哦，他要干这个。Isak控制不住地脸红起来，好奇自己到底做了什么勾起了他的性趣。不过话说回来，Even只需站在那，Isak就恨不得跳到他身上去。

“脱裤子，”他命令道，威严的语气让Isak一秒起立，脸也愈发红了。

“我不知道还能不能——”

“我没打算上你，”Even向他保证。“脱裤子就行。”Isak相信他，他说什么Isak就做什么，他脱掉了自己的泳裤，站在床前，全身赤裸着，努力遏制住抬手遮羞的欲望。昨晚的光线毕竟很暗，除了阴影几乎什么都看不到，但现在光线充足，藏不住自己的瑕疵——痘痘留下的疤，还有生长纹——他索性让Even看个够。Even也的确这样做了，他的目光像是一个要在沙漠里渴死的旅人射出来的。Isak能感觉到他也硬了起来，他的鸡巴仿佛要冲破那块布料，但Even并没有摸自己，他反倒跪在了Isak面前，仿佛朝拜一样，把他的鸡巴含进了嘴里。

说实话，Isak发出的声音是挺丢人的，谁让Even一点提示都不给他。Isak以为他昨晚就已经感受过口交的巅峰，但他错得离谱。Even抓着他的大腿后面，把他拉近，这样他就可以把它一吞到底。他的技术如此高超，Isak没过多久就在遏制自己不要这么快就射出来。很明显Even不是第一次这么干——经验丰富——但Isak并不嫉妒他吸过的那些鸡巴，因为正是拜它们所赐，自己才能感受到马上就要来的极乐。

他抓紧了Even的头发，示意他自己快了，但没等他射出来，Even就吐出了它站了起来，留Isak在高潮的边缘求之不得。

“你在干什么？”Isak愣愣地问。

Even露出一个坏笑。“我们要赶不上早餐了，Isak，”他说，仿佛这个理由再正常不过。“吃完我再继续。”他没做更多的解释，捡起了Isak丢在地上的泳裤走出了房间，出门前扭过头来朝他得意一笑。

Isak站在那呆若木鸡，半天没动，鸡巴涨成一种怒红色，顶在他的胃上。“混蛋，”等他总算反应过来后，他骂了一句，Even的笑声从隔壁传来。

他几乎花了十五分钟才让鸡巴软下来，但不知怎么的，他还是比Even先到了餐厅，幸好如此，因为Even穿着他刚脱下来的泳裤走了进来，他之前十五分钟的努力迅速化为乌有。他闭上眼，摇着头，不敢置信眼前这般荒诞的场面，祈祷他的耐心和持久力能比他目前为止拥有的多上几倍。毕竟当着他父母的面，在餐桌前不用刺激就射出来绝对不是一个正常人应该在早晨做的事。

Even坐在了Isak对面，脸上带着会心的微笑。他转向了Terje，他正在Even问月底罗马电影的事，还有他的第一部电影《分分秒秒》。Even回答了所有问题，没有任何迹象显示他的鸡巴是不是硬着，但Isak忍不住了。无论餐桌上讨论的话题和在座的人和性感有多么不沾边——他唯一能想到的就是Even穿着他的衣服，正如Isak曾经穿着他的泳裤一样。他知道Isak之前溜进了他的房间里，上了他的枕头吗？他会不会对Isak的枕头做过同样的事？天，他的屁股包在他的泳裤里——又翘又紧，正如Even此刻正咬着的桃子一样。Isak着迷地看着有一些汁水从Even的嘴角流了下来，他一边用手指抹去了它们，一边在桌下用脚摩挲着Isak。

仿佛有人在他身体里面放了一把火，他的鸡巴在裤子里涨得生疼。他有点恶心，像是吃多了巧克力，如果他不能尽快发泄出来的话…

他听见他父母的椅子刮着地面，如奇迹一般，他们离开了餐厅。Isak抬头发现Even正朝他坏笑着。

“你在搞什么？”Isak嘶哑地说，Even只是耸耸肩，将最后一口桃子沾满了酸奶后吃了下去，他站起身绕过桌子，坐在了Isak的旁边，他的老位置上。“鉴于某人出于对我父亲的尊敬不想上我，在吃早餐的时候干出这种事情未免太不合时宜了。”

Even皱着眉。“我不是因为这个原因才不上你的。”

Isak惊讶地问，“那是为什么？”

“因为，”Even忧郁地叹了口气。“之前我一想到在夏末要离开你就会感觉生不如死——现在也是——但反正都是个死，至少我想知道拥有你是什么感觉。哪怕只有短短一会儿。”Isak的心跳如鼓，Even伸出手，握住了他裤子里的鸡巴。他并没有揉它，他没有采取任何刺激他的动作，就像是他只是单纯好奇自己会对Isak产生什么影响。Isak也很好奇，他伸出手做了同样的动作，开心地发现至少Even和他一样硬。

“操，Even，”他呻吟道，抬头盯着他。“现在可以继续了吗？”

“之后再说，”Even叹气，似乎他自己也很挫败。“抱歉，我忘了十点钟我得去市里和我的翻译见面。你想的话可以和我一起去。”

“带着这玩意儿？”Isak问，漫不经心地低头示意Even正握着的东西，他都能感觉到那上面的青筋隔着一层薄薄的布料在Even手里的跳动。

Even舔了舔嘴，这回不像是出于紧张，更像是饥渴。“你觉得你可以坚持到我回来吗？”

Isak嗤笑。“我连十分钟都坚持不了，”他反驳道。

Even笑了。“好吧，这大概是我自找的。别把你自己累坏了，好吗？我还没干完呢。”他擦着Isak的手站了起来，低头朝他坏笑了一下，走出了房间，他的鸡巴依旧在Isak的泳裤里支着帐篷。

“操，”Isak小声骂了一句，他已经能想到等他回屋后把自己撸出来的时候会有多爽。他也站起身，顺手拿了一个桃子，他早餐什么都没吃，往屋里走去，憧憬着一个他相当值得的高潮。

*

Isak现在处于一种令人失智的欲火中烧的状态，他只想让自己的鸡巴变湿，最好能插进一处湿热的洞里，其他的一切都不重要——抛下骄傲，抛下人性，抛下自尊。他站在他的屋子里，低头看着手里的桃子，他想到了Even的嘴咬在上面的样子，它上面还粘着黏糊糊的酸奶，它唤醒了一些Isak内心深处永远不该被唤醒的欲望。

他花了整整一分钟试图让自己放弃这个想法，但它已经在他的脑海里生了根，它已经变成了一种冒险，一个挑战，他不能就这样置之不顾。“我他妈在干什么？”他喃喃道，蹭掉了早餐前换好的短裤和内裤，只穿着一件上衣，一想到接下来会发生的事情，他的鸡巴比他愿意承认的还要硬上几分。

屋子里没有小刀，所以他拿了一支笔撬开了桃子，他把核掏了出来，虽然这样做可能不太卫生，但他接下来要对这个桃子做的事绝对不卫生，相比之下也没什么可在乎的了。随后，那个无助可怜的核被Isak放在了桌上，桃子中间露出一个完美的鸡巴形状的洞，Isak小心地握着它，决心不让它彻底裂开。他知道自己这么做绝对会让他下地狱，但他还是把鸡巴塞了进去。

操，太爽了。

他的行为里含着一种禁忌——比昨晚和Even睡在一起还要令人忌讳——他沉浸在快感里，把这只无辜的水果操了一次又一次，它的汁水裹满了他的鸡巴，弄得他满手都是，还滴在了地上。那只桃子很快就散架了，对于Isak的坚挺来说过于柔软了，但他包住了它，毫无顾忌地加快了冲刺。在他终于攀上顶峰后，他颤抖着将精液射进了其中一个桃瓣，让它沾满了自己的白浊。

之前在他精头上脑时，Isak已经干过不少荒唐事——他往自己的身体里塞过一些绝不应该被塞进去的东西，溜进他家客人的房间里，穿着人家的衣服，在床上好一通发泄——但相比以往，他觉得这次算是荒诞至极了。他有点被自己的行为吓到了。他把桃子放在了桌边，心里深深地向那个没有生命的物体道了个歉，重新瘫在床上，打算睡一觉把自己的恶行忘得一干二净。

*

Isak被一种围在他鸡巴周围的湿热感唤醒了，他往前挺了挺，追逐着快感，祈祷它不会消失，他花了长到不可思议的几秒才意识到发生了什么。他困倦地睁开眼，看到Even的金发正在他胯上耸动，直到他开始舔起了他的柱身，Isak才想起自己之前干了什么荒唐事。

“我的天，”他呻吟道，拿手捂住了脸，翻了个身，这样Even就没办法再含着他桃子味的鸡巴。

“你的鸡巴怎么他妈尝起来像桃子？”Even笑着问，手摸了摸Isak的屁股。“你干什么了？”

Isak认命了，他无助地朝桌子的方向比划了一下，手依旧捂在脸上。Even捏了捏他的屁股，爬下了床。Isak等到他确定Even的注意力已经不在自己身上后，坐起了身子，脸仿佛要烧起来了。

Even拿起了那半沾满了精液的桃子，仔细地观察着它，他扭过头朝Isak露出一个荒淫的坏笑。他转过身来，不带一丝犹豫的，把桃子放在了嘴里咬了一大口。

“我的天！你在干什么！别吃了！”Isak喊道，从床上冲下来，试图从Even的手里抢过那半桃子，Even肯定没想明白桃子上的东西是什么。Even把它高高举着，这样Isak就够不到了。Isak震惊到他什么都干不了，只能坐在床边盯着，他认真地看着Even的咀嚼。等他咽下去第一口后，他又吃了一口，又吃了一口，没有露出任何的恶心或是羞耻，他表现得倒像是在吃什么进口美味。

他终于吃完了最后一口，Isak看着他最后一点精液都进入到了Even的身体里。他意识到这个男人想要他——全部的他，每一滴——这个想法直击他的内心最深处。一整天里他都无法关掉那个烦人的声音：既然他已经得到你了，他就会厌烦你。你对他的喜欢永远要大于他对你的喜欢。但他不能想象到如果有人仅是为了发泄，怎么会做出像Even做的事。他吞噬了Isak的精髓，在那一刻，Isak感觉到一种前所未有的和他人紧密相连的亲昵。

他咽下了最后一口，Isak站起身，猛地冲过去，狠狠地亲上了他，力度大到几乎将两人撞倒在地。Even用黏糊糊的手捧住了Isak的脸，用力地亲了回去，他张开嘴让Isak把舌头伸进来，这样他就可以尝到桃子的甜味和他精液的咸味。在他退后时，他发现Even正怜爱地注视着自己。

“你为什么要这么干？”Isak问，依旧有点头晕目眩。

Even耸肩。“因为我想。”

他们躺到了床上，四肢纠缠在一起，慵懒地给予对方带着夏天的味道的吻，Isak依旧没穿裤子。Even已经看到他的全部——他最糟糕的部分——他全然接受。Isak的身体已经全部交给了他，他想怎么来就怎么来。

“我得走了，”几分钟后Even说，在Isak的脸蛋上各留下一个湿漉漉的吻。

“别嘛，”Isak撒娇道，手指缠上Even的T恤，将他拉下来又亲了一口。这个吻持续了一分钟，比Isak祈祷的时间长，但Even最终还是停了下来，他爬下床整理了一下衣服，以免太过显眼。“你的头发太乱了，”Isak指出，Even呻吟一声。

“呃，没办法，我现在这样可没法打理，”他说，朝Isak扭了扭他黏糊糊的手指，“不然情况只能更糟。”Isak埋在枕头里笑了，一想到Even得顶着那头做完爱的头发走来走去，他就感到一种令人恼怒的骄傲。Even似乎对自己的模样还挺满意，至少他现在像一个只做完前戏，而不是全套的人。他俯下身最后啄了Isak一口，朝门口走去。“等我和你父亲见完那一个小时后我就回来，”他保证。

Isak看着他走远，脸上带着大大的笑容，思绪已经飘到了几小时后，那会儿他们又可以独处了。

*

那天的晚餐很安静——只有他们四个人——桌子上也没有桃子。谢天谢地，Isak觉得他至少在一个月内看见桃子都会起反应。

他本打算问Even想不想吃完饭后沿着海边走走，顺便看日落（Even似乎很喜欢干这种肉麻的事），但饭还没吃完Terje就让Even帮他的忙。直到深夜他才听见几下轻柔的敲门声。

尽管他一直在期待，真听到后他的心还是漏跳了一拍。“请进，”他说，声音几乎微不可闻，Even还是听到了，他安静地走了进来，随手锁上了门。

“嗨，”他打了声招呼，瘫在了Isak身边，伸手搂住了Isak，显然精疲力竭。Isak笑着在他的头上落下一个吻。

“我爸让你累坏了？”

“他今天好粘人，”Even同意道，Isak用手顺着他的头发，Even蹭了蹭他的手。“通常来说我并不介意，但我只想和你躺在床上，所以…”

“你现在不就在吗，”Isak指出，Even开心地笑了，抬起头亲住了Isak。开始两人都有点缓慢，但很快Even就翻过身伏在了Isak身上，加深了那个吻。一个简单的轻啄迅速变了质，他们的身体仿佛嵌在了一起，正如昨天晚上一样，彼此的手指也开始探索之前漏掉的领域。直到Isak的每一寸皮肤都变成了深红色，萦绕着Even的触感。

Isak知道接下来会发生什么，也很想要，但他的肌肉还是很酸痛，他不敢做得太过。Even的手已经移到了他的内裤前面，他知道他得阻止他了。他轻轻将他推开，没有让他完全停下，只给自己留出来一个说话的空间，Even从善如流，他亲起了Isak的脖子，在他的皮肤上嘬了起来，Isak几乎都要忘了他要说什么。

“Even，等下，”他说。“我想试点别的。”至少这句话吸引了Even的注意，他停了下来，看着Isak，一边眉毛高挑。Isak重重咽了一口，不知道该怎么把话说出口——他都不知道自己有没有权利如此要求Even，但自从那天晚上他们在墙的两侧仅凭对方的呼吸声就射出来后，他就一直在想这个事。“我想看你自慰。”

他听见Even倒吸一口气，尽管屋里只有Isak的床头灯亮着，他还是发现Even的脸也红了起来。“你可以拒绝的，”Isak迅速补充道，确信自己的要求太过了。“我只是有这么个想法而已，我估计你今晚应该是没办法上我了——我的屁股还是很疼——所以，我想，至少你还可以通过这种方式射出来——”

“Isak，”Even打断了他，捧住了他的脸，轻轻亲了他一口。Isak停下了他的胡言乱语，深吸了一口气。“你不会以为我今晚还打算上你吧？”有一秒，Isak以为他今晚不想上自己了，但Even没有意识到自己的话可能有歧义，他接着说。“你走起路来依旧像只鸭子，所以我想的是今晚换你来上我，如果你想的话。”他的语气是如此羞涩，像是他以为Isak不想这么做。事实是，这一个月以来Isak一直想这么做。

“你想让我上你？”他呆呆地问，坐直了身体，想要确保他没听错。Even点头。“嗯，好，就这么做。”Even被他的迫不及待逗笑了，他让Isak狠狠地亲上自己，但在事情进一步发展之前，他退后一点，露出一个充满暗示的笑容。

“你想先看我自慰吗？”天，如果Isak能活过今晚的话，那就只能用奇迹来形容了。

他痴迷地看着Even快速脱下了他自己的衣服，他被太阳晒成古铜色的皮肤暴露在月光下，他将Isak推在了床头，他坐在Isak分开的两腿中间，背靠在Isak胸前，他把头靠在Isak的颈窝里，随着两人渐渐融为一体，Isak能感觉到他的心跳。Even用他灵活的手指包住了他的鸡巴，开始慢慢打转。

Even早就硬了，所以他只揉搓了几下后，就在Isak的怀里发出了小猫般的叫声，他的吐息打在Isak的脖子上，迅速润湿了一小块皮肤。Isak痴迷地看着他，把他的每一个动作记在心里，这样之后他就可以按照Even的喜好更好地取悦他。他不敢相信Even居然愿意让自己目睹眼前的一切，他信任地在Isak保持清醒的同时，让自己在他怀里软成一潭春水。

Isak不知道该拿他的手怎么办——他不确定Even想不想让自己帮他——所以他中和了一下，上下摸着Even的臀肉，安静地照顾着他。Even在他摸上的瞬间叫了出来，仿佛他的皮肤着了火。他没有亲上Isak的脖子，反倒含住了他的乳头，又嘬又咬，直到Isak感觉自己变得和Even一样意乱情迷。

然后，都没等Isak问出口，Even就用那只没有紧紧包在他的鸡巴上的手探进了后面，围着他的入口打转。Isak不知道他为什么要这么做，但他知道他不想让Even如此干涩地给自己做扩张，所以他抓住Even的手指，把它含进了嘴里，用大量的口水润湿了它。这一点都不难，鉴于他早就被眼前的美色勾到垂涎三尺了。

Even的身体渐渐被打开了，这场景是如此壮观，看着他一边在自己手里冲撞，一边用后面吃着自己的手。他很快就变成了一团糟，喘着气，祈求着，抓着Isak仿佛他是自己溺水前的最后一根浮木。

“求你了，”他终于说，声音颤抖。“Isak，求你了，我要你上我。”

Isak将Even的双手握在手里，亲着每一个关节，感激他刚给予自己的一切。他让Even彻底躺在他身边，这样自己就可以后面抱着他。出于某种原因，Isak到现在还一件衣服都没脱，他把睡裤拉到了膝盖处，露出了他的鸡巴，用手摩挲着Even肿胀的入口。

“这样可以吗？”他找到之后问，手又一次在Even的臀肉上安抚地打圈。Even疯狂地点头。

Isak的手在抖，但他稳稳地把鸡巴第一次埋进了另一个人的身体里。Even的身体轻松地为他打开，仿佛他是为他量身定做的，很快两人的节奏就和在了一起，他们依旧保持着相同的姿势，Even配合着Isak的每一次撞击。Isak将Even紧紧搂在怀里，亲着他的太阳穴，脸蛋，脖子——每一寸他能够到的皮肤——Even投桃报李，他反手抓住Isak的屁股把他拉得更近，尽管两人之间早就近到没有再进一步的空间。

那晚Isak先射了出来，他的高潮仿佛是被吸出来的，他把自己的精液尽数射进了Even的体内。Even几秒钟后念着Isak的名字也交代了。

在他们平静下来后，很长一段时间他们都没有分开，紧紧地搂着对方，这样这个世界就没办法将他们拆开。他们躺在那，分享着一张床，一具身体，一个心跳。


	3. 第三章

随后的几天是Isak这辈子最幸福的日子。不仅因为他能有规律的上床，还因为他终于找到了那个能引起他灵魂共鸣的人。他从不知幸福是什么滋味，直到他亲自体会到这般幸福。他不知爱为何物，直到他遇到了Even。他们从来没有谈过他们现在是什么关系，或是等时间终于用完后又会怎样，但如果说Even没有体会到Isak此刻的幸福，他是不信的。想都不用想。

他们把每一秒都花在了对方身上——一起沿着那条熟悉的路跑到湖边，一起待在泳池边，Even会花上几个小时和Isak说他的想法，一起去市里吃冰淇淋，买书，哪怕是什么都不干，到了晚上的时候，等其他人都睡着了，他们会去对方那里，和彼此融为一体，一次又一次，试图满足那种永远填不饱的想要这辈子都待在对方怀里的渴望。

但是，Isak渐渐起了疑心。虽然Even几乎每晚都和他待在一起，但有的晚上他根本都不在别墅里。有的晚上他会在晚饭后溜走，和Isak说他要去工作，然后直到清晨才回来。

Isak并不觉得Even在和别人上床——他看自己的眼神充满爱意与迷恋，每一眼都触目惊心——但他不知道他还能干什么。一周后的一个晚上，午夜过后Even还没有回来，他的好奇终于达到了峰值。并不是说他欠自己什么——Isak理解——但他们在一起的日子已经进入了倒数，Isak不理解为什么Even会将时间浪费在那些不重要的事情上。他拿出手机给他发了一条短信，不在乎在半夜恳求他回来会让自己听起来有多么绝望。

_你在哪？_

这是他有史以来给他发的第一条短信，他不喜欢自已映在屏幕上的表情，就好像是他们一整个夏天都躲在世外桃源里，时间在他们身上停止了，不受任何外界的打扰，而现在他突然梦醒了。

Even的回信很快就来了。 _海边。我都没意识到已经这么晚了。我很快就会回去。_ 海边？大晚上的他去海边干什么？没等Isak想明白，另一条短信就来了。 _你想来也可以。_

Isak重重地叹口气，不想离开他干净舒适的床，一路捱到海边，但他知道自己没办法拒绝Even。他踢掉被子，穿上凉拖，睡裤都懒得换，但他机智地抓了一件外套，知道不论外面有多热，海边的晚风绝对小不到哪去。

他出了房子，轻轻关上门，一路走去，蟋蟀的叫声渐渐被海浪拍打在岩石上的声音取代。他一眼就看到了Even，因为海边现在就他一个人。他坐在一块高耸的岩石上面，低着头似乎在看放在腿上的笔记本。Isak在他身后站了好几秒，只是看着他的身影，心里如头顶的满月般满足。

Even美的惊为天人，他坐在那，沐浴在月光里，Isak知道等他走后，他永远也没办法相信Even曾经真实地存在过。一个人不可能这么幸运的——宇宙不会允许这样的偏值出现的。

Isak爬上了岩石，海水让它的表面有些滑，Even发现他后，将笔记本放到了一遍，伸手一把把他拉了上去。Isak立刻钻进了Even的怀里以躲避呼啸的海风，Even轻笑一声，抬起胳膊搂紧了他。两人很长时间都没说话，只是着迷地盯着远处波光粼粼的海面，最终Even探过Isak身旁把笔记本拿了过来。他继续写了起来，Isak依旧待在他怀里。

“你每次消失好几个小时就在写东西吗？”他等到Even写完一个句子停笔后才问，以免打断他的思路。

“嗯？”Even问，抬头看着他，过了一会他似乎理解了Isak在问什么。“哦，对，工作——我告诉过你的。这晚上很安静，没人，很美，有助于我思考。”他停下来，拉近Isak在他头顶亲了一口。“怎么了？你以为我去哪了？”

Isak纠结要不要说实话，但现在已经太晚了，他没那么多精力编出一个可信的谎言。“我以为你在和别人上床。”

他愧疚地看着Even，Even震惊地睁大了眼。“你是认真的吗？”他笑了。“Isak，我在跟你上床。”好像他们是对方的专属。“如果你以为我在和别人上床，你怎么还会忍受让我上你？”

Isak耸肩。“嗯…我们又没有具体讨论过。”这倒是。他们紧迫的时间不允许两个人定那么多条条框框，Isak对于他们能在一起已经很开心了，即使他们没办法再进一步，即使Even同时还在跟别人上床。

“ _你_ 有跟别人上床吗？”Even问，他声音里含着的一丝惊慌让Isak笑了出来。

“没有，”他保证道。“除了你，我不想和任何人上床。” _永远_ ，他没说出口，因为他们没办法拥有永远。

“那就好，”Even呼出一口气，好像他已经准备好大说一通，结果打好的一堆腹稿都用不上了。“我也只想和你上床。”

Isak埋在Even的肩膀里笑了出来，他搂上了他的腰。他现在只想回屋，让Even把自己操到天亮，但在外面待着也挺好，规律的海浪声让人身心都很放松。

“你在修改你的剧本？”过了几分钟后他问，低头点了点Even终于放在一边的笔记本。

“对，”他叹气道。“你爸喜欢原来的版本，但我一直在想你说的，如果你真心爱一个人，你会不顾一切地选择他。即便到最后发现这是个错误，即便你后悔了，即便你受到了伤害，至少你知道，至少你对他的爱深到了你愿意承担这个风险。我想让它成为一个爱情故事。”

Isak想了很久，他好奇Even是否看出来了他们的情况也是如此。他们也不顾一切地选择了对方，尽管最后他们能在一起的几率很小。即使一想到Even一周以后就要离开，他就生不如死——至少那个在夏末才意识到人心生来就是为了爱的他会熬不下去。

“他们最后没有永远幸福地生活在一起？”他问，心里已经想到了答案。Even悲伤地看着他，海浪拍岸的声音咆哮在他耳边，却依旧没有盖过那声微不可闻的低语。

“对。”

*

不论他有多么努力，时间不仅慢下来，反倒走得比以前更快了，很快就到了Even要离开Valtersen的别墅前往罗马的那天。主办方邀请他他参加那个高级的影展，期间会放他的处女作。

“你会跟我一起去吗？”Even在某个跑完步的早上问他，说是跑步，其实主要是在树丛里亲热。

“还没厌烦我呢？”Isak开玩笑，想起几周前他们关于罗马之约的第一次对话。

“还早得很。”

尽管Isak愿意为取得他父亲的同意而付出一切代价，事实证明他想多了，Terje想都没想就同意了，甚至还帮他们订了一件豪华的酒店。仿佛奇迹一样，Isak被给予了整整两天和Even独处的时间。

他最后的两天。

只要一想到他们的时间马上就会用光，他心里的裂缝就会大一点，所以他选择不去想，假装接下来的两天永远都不会结束。

火车的时间很长，但似乎依旧不够长，Isak已经累了，但他不敢睡觉，害怕失去任何珍惜的一秒，和Even最后的时间。他蜷了起来，两人十指紧紧握在一起。在这里没人认识他们，即便有人认出来了，Even也不再是他父亲的学生。他们自由了。虽然他们很快就会再一次失去对方。

火车到站的时候已经很晚了，Isak半睡半醒地让Even领着自己坐进了一辆出租。他敢肯定他半路靠着Even的肩睡着了，梦里都是Even和司机说话的声音。

“这是你的弟弟？”他听见司机用意大利语问。

Even轻笑一声。“不是不是，他是我的男朋友。”

“你们是来度假的？”

“对，时间比较短。”

“哦，那你们算是来对地方了。等你带他吃完意面和芝士卷后他肯定会更爱你。”Even笑了，估计是因为他知道司机说得对。“而且，”司机故意拉长强调，暗示性地说。“如果你们需要的话，我还知道一家很不错的戒指店。你们提我的名字还能打折。”

Even沉默了几秒。“或许下次的吧，”他终于说，用手理了理Isak的头发。

之后Isak什么都没听到，他睡得更沉了，直到在酒店前Even叫醒了他。“起来啦，”他笑着说，几乎是把Isak推出了出租。

Isak到前台办理了入住，因为他的意大利语更流利，再加上登记人是他父亲的名字。之后他们上楼找到了房间，两人都感觉筋疲力尽。

“我怎么会这么累？”Isak抱怨道，Even挣扎着开门。“我们今天明明什么都没做。”

Even冲他笑了笑，打开了门。“坐车是很熬人的。”

他们进了屋，打开了灯，，Even僵在了原地，Isak倒是没看出来有什么不对。

“你怎么了？”Isak轻笑着说，绕过他脸朝下摔进了那张超大号的双人床。

“只有一张床，”Even呆呆地说。Isak翻过身来，朝他挑起眉毛。

“我们过去的两周都睡在一张床上，Even，”他笑了。“你打算把我踢出去吗？”

Even翻了个白眼，总算彻底走进了屋子。“没有，”他的语气前所未有的挫败。“但这可是你父亲订的房。”

Isak扭了下脸，试图减轻Even的痛苦，但他的演技估计不怎么过关，Even生气地挥了挥手。

“你早就知道？”他喊道，躺到了Isak身边。

Isak耸肩。“我大概猜到了，他很聪明的，Even。”

“好吧，”他叹气，“但我们明明那么 _小心_ 。”Isak哼了一声。“怎么？明明就是！”

Isak转过身面对Even，他伸出手摸了摸Even通红的脸。“我是说，如果你所谓的小心是指不在餐桌上做爱的话，那我们是挺小心的。”Even张开嘴打算反驳，Isak没理他。“你好好想想，Even。我们粘在一起的时间要远大于分开的时间，干什么都在一起，你还总是对我摸来摸去，你还就因为我的一条建议而把你的剧本大改特改。”

“你的建议很好啊，”他不服气地说。Isak只是笑着没说话。

“或许我爸只是在预定的时候犯了个错，”他提议道，希望Even能因此好受点，虽然事实肯定不是这样。“即便他真的知道，他显然并不在乎，不然他肯定会订两张床。”

Even沉思了一会，又叹了口气。“毕竟，他 _的确_ 邀请我回来过圣诞了，说不定他也没那么讨厌我。”Isak对于Even的荒唐话摇了摇头，不做评论。

几分钟后，Even下了床，拽过来他们的包，把他自己的西装拿出来挂在了衣架上，以防它起皱。Isak看着他在屋子里走来走去，把东西整理成自己喜欢的样子，尽量不去想，这可能是他最后一次看见这么温馨的场面了。

“你想吃晚饭还是睡觉？”Even收拾完后问。“我听说带你去吃意面和芝士卷会让你爱上我。”Isak嗤笑一声，仿佛这种说法很好笑——的确很好笑，因为他早在几周前就爱上了他。

“我不饿，”Isak承认道。“不过我倒是可以干点 _别的_ 。”

Even笑着坐回到床尾，玩弄地抓住Isak的大脚趾。“明天有的是时间干那事儿，”他说，Isak清醒了过来。明天。他们在一起的最后一天。Isak的笑容消失了。“你今晚太累了，我不想你做到一半睡过去。”

“怎么？”Isak说，挤出一个微笑。“不好这一口？”

“只要你喜欢，我什么都愿意做，不过我还是更希望你能醒着，这样我就可以听到你在高潮时叫我的名字。”他跳到了Isak身上，铺天盖地地亲着他的脸和脖子，Isak叫了出来，正如Even想的那样。

他们换上了睡衣，靠在一起刷了牙。秒针依旧在走动着，他们爬上了床，什么都没做，只是慢慢地亲了一会。

“我一点都不想到明天，”Isak在黑暗中承认。这是他们第一次承认他们所要面对的事实。

“我知道，”Even同意，依偎在他的颈窝里。“我也不想。”

他们抱着彼此睡着了。Isak做了一个梦，梦里他们永远都没有分开。

*

虽然他们已经在短暂的时间里尝试了不少姿势——试图把一生的机会在几天之内都用完——他们还没有尝试过在彼此怀里醒来，什么都不干，只是静静地享受着彼此的陪伴这种奢侈，所以第二天早晨他们就这么做了。

Isak被Even的手在他脸上的触感唤醒了。他一直闭着眼，直到Even把他的脸摸了个遍。他的手沿着Isak的眉毛，摸到太阳穴，然后是颧骨，轻轻抚过Isak的睫毛，然后是他的鼻子。他一遍又一遍描绘着Isak的唇型，仿佛想把它们刻在心里。等Isak觉得他应该记得差不多了，他张开嘴，亲了亲Even的指尖，睁开了眼。

“早上好，”Even轻声对他说，他的脸在清晨微微发橘的光下线美如神祇。 _我想记住他现在的模样，_ Isak决定了。 _美丽的开心的被爱着的。_ 他伸出手，描绘起Even的脸，正如Even对他所做的那样，他现在理解了他这么做的渴望了。

“早上好，”他轻声说。“你醒来很久了吗？”

Even摇了摇头。“刚醒，抱歉把你弄醒了，但我不想让你一直睡下去，毕竟——” _毕竟这是我们的最后一天了。_ Isak点头，试图不让悲伤表现出来。“真希望我们不用参加今晚的影展，”Even继续说。“我只想和你待在这里。”

“撒谎，”Isak轻笑一声。“你过去的几周就知道谈这个影展。”

Even不好意思地笑了。“或许吧，”他耸肩。“但我希望它不是在今天。”

他们用长长的，缓慢的亲吻填满了这个早晨，尽管彼此还带着一点口气。当他们的身体因为忍耐欲望而颤抖起来，他们走进了浴室，Isak跪在花洒下，将Even含进了嘴里。

Isak的口活依旧没有很好，一想到今天过后，他就永远失去了他的练习对象，他的心里就微微一疼。他总是不得要领（Even说是他多想了），他的干呕反应也比Even强烈得多。Even从来没有抱怨过，在Isak吞咽的同时，一股热水从他的背上流下。他觉得自己的技术可能提高了一点，因为Even的叫声比以前更大了，他把Isak的头发抓得更紧，他射在Isak喉咙里之前都没有提醒一声，像是他自己都没想到会这么快。

Isak抬起头，得意一笑，他一夏天都在试图达到这种效果，但他很快就笑不出来了，因为Even跪在了他身边，抓住Isak硬得出奇的鸡巴，更好更快地回报了他。

之后，他们在地上瘫了几分钟，慢慢恢复过来，强迫自己站起身，冲起了真正意义上的澡。Even还帮他洗起了头，显然是觉得Isak的动作太慢了，Isak全程像只小猫一样发出呼噜呼噜的声音。

他们为了晚上的场合都带上了各自的西装，结果却只带了一条领带，是Isak那条蓝色的，他毫不犹豫地就把它让给了Even，毕竟他才是人们都会盯着看的对象。Even啄了他一口以表感谢。Isak继续收拾着自己，等他十分钟后从卫生间出来时，Even还在摆弄他的领带。

“我的天，”Isak嗤笑道。“Even！你不会不知道怎么系领带吧？”

“我知道，”Even不高兴地反驳道，又一次失败了。“好吧，我不知道。你能帮我吗？”

Isak翻了个白眼，Even需要他，这一点让他异常高兴，尽管只是一件像系领带这样的小事。“你可不能就这样参加你的首映式，”Isak说着，抓住领带的两头轻松地将它系好。“你以前都是怎么解决的？”

Even朝他露出一个坏笑，蓝眼睛闪烁着。“用夹的那种。”

“你他妈都多大了，Even，”Isak谴责道。“你得好好学学怎么系领带。”

“我有你呢，”他回复道，依偎在了Isak怀里。Isak得轻轻将他推开，这样才能看到自己手里的动作。他以一种军人般的精准将领带调到了正中间，打定决心要让Even的领带比所有人的都好看。

“好了，”他终于说，拍了拍Even的胸口。“完成。”他没有退开，反倒是拉下Even的脖子又亲了他一口。

“你今晚都不许离开我的身边，知道吗？”Even在Isak终于分开两人的嘴唇后说，将他拉近，拨开了他眼前的一缕卷发。Isak点头，反正他也不打算走开。

“怎么？”他开玩笑。“害怕见那些大人物？”

Even笑了，他摇头。“不，”他说。“我只是没办法忍受和你分开，一秒都不行。”

*

影展举办的地点在罗马的另一边，是一家租来的老式影院。他们到的时候里面已经挤满了人，Isak立刻有点被吓到了，Even似乎看出来了，他握住了他的手，一晚上都没有松开。

Even把Isak介绍给了他的朋友和同事，仿佛他是他一生的挚爱，而不是夏日的纵情。虽然他只是简单说了Isak，但他亲昵的动作一直没停，只要有人说他们看起来很般配，他就会在Isak的脸蛋上亲一口。每次有人从他们身边经过时，Even都会把他拉进自己怀里。那一晚，Isak真正体会到了和Even Bech Naesheim约会的感觉——一种无上的荣光。

他们的座位被安排在了第一排，还没等主持人介绍完Even的电影，Isak就已经被迷住了。他才意识到Even不仅是这部电影的编剧，还是制片人和导演——有时他会忘了Even已经拥有了那么多成就，但Isak并没有因此而妄自菲薄，他很骄傲，这样一个人会爱上他。或许会爱上他，他纠正自己，心漏跳了一拍。他可能永远也不会知道真正的答案了。

Even感觉到了他心情的变化，在接下来的放映里他一直紧紧搂着Isak。Even的手玩弄着他的手背，手心，手指，向他承诺，只要他能耐心一点，之后的晚上是只属于他们的。

Isak没想到，整整83分钟的电影，每一分钟都让他更爱Even一分。

等到电影结束后，Even不得不放开Isak的手，上台做一个短暂的问答。之后，他回到了Isak身边，立即又将二人的十指缠在一起，仿佛这样做再正常不过。他拉着Isak走完了最后一圈不可推卸的寒暄。在这之后，他们终于可以离开了。

提前退场可不是件容易的事。每个和他们打招呼的人都想邀他们喝一杯咖啡或是酒——Even一一谢绝了。“这是我们的最后一晚了，”他告诉他们，Isak脸红了起来，几个上了年纪的女士高兴地拿他们打趣。

“你为什么一定要那么说？”Isak在他们终于从闷热的影院里出来后说道，夜色已经开始了。

Even乐了。“因为这是事实啊。”

“是，但你的话听起来太有暗示意味了。 _这是我们的最后一晚。_ 他们都知道了我们会回酒店上床！”

“Isak，”Even说，抓住他的肩，制止他在马路中央的吼叫。“我们 _是要_ 回酒店上床的。大操特操，把你脑子都操出来那种，让你 _一辈子_ 都忘不了。”

Isak撅嘴，可惜他知道自己的脸红将他的兴奋暴露无遗。“是，但没必要让他们知道嘛。”

Even歪了歪头，显然被逗乐了。“我想让 _所有人_ 都知道。”

在他们回酒店之前，Isak领着Even某个附近的广场里转了转，让他多享受一会儿意大利的美，尽管他发誓自己今晚想看的根本不是这些。

“我得再领你逛逛”，Isak叹气。“你好不容易来了罗马，如果你只知道酒店房间长什么样，我心里实在过意不去。”

“Isak，”Even怜爱地说。“你要是觉得我现在还能看进去除你之外的任何景色，你就是在自欺欺人。”Isak不可能在听过这样的话之后还不满足Even，他们都做了妥协。Isak将他拽进一条空巷里，让Even把自己推在了砖墙上，狠狠地亲着他，冒着随时都有可能被人发现的风险，仿佛这是两人的初吻。他们旁边就是一家面包店，空气中传来一股新鲜的烤面包的香味，远处几个喝高了的男人在唱着歌。就正宗的意大利风情来说，他们倒是都体验了个遍。

Even亲他的架势仿佛要把他生吞活剥，Isak的回应同样猛烈，但他让Even掌握着领导权。Even似乎不知道他到底想要什么。他先把手插进Isak的头发里，又捧住他的脸，用拇指让Isak的嘴张得更开，加深了这个吻。之后他亲上了Isak的胸口，穿过他的胯部，最后亲上了他的大腿内侧。Isak立即明白了他的意图，他把腿环在了Even的腰上，这样Even就可以将他更坚实地抵在墙上。身体的悬空让Isak叫了一声，他们喘着粗气放开了彼此。

Even离他如此之近以至于Isak都有点对眼，但他早就意乱情迷到不在乎这些了，Even的瞳孔也扩到了极致，看样子也很动情。“我们现在能回酒店了吗？”Even恳求道。Isak知道自己现在说不出话来，只能点了点头。

十分钟的回程被两人拖成了半个小时，因为他们每过几分钟就会停下来亲热一会，Isak仿佛陷入到了一个名为Even的漩涡里，他无处可逃。他只能看见他，只能感受到他，只能想着他。他完全不介意自己已经成为了那种情侣——那种深陷热恋中，时刻都要腻歪在一起，旁人看了都受不了。他们要不是因为没有体会过，要不就是想起了自己某段不该放手的经历。

等他们冲进房间里时，两人都已经箭在弦上不得不发，他们快速将彼此的西装扒下来，随意扔在地上。Isak还穿着一半的衣服，Even就已经将他推在了床上，嘬起了他的脖子，Isak一点都不介意。

他追寻着Even，正如向日葵追寻着太阳。Even嘬出了第一个吻痕，Isak向他要了第二个。“这儿，”他摸了摸自己赤裸的心口。“在这标记我。”Even照做，留下了一个青紫的吻痕，一个Isak知道在他走了几周后都消失不了的印记——当然，这就是他想要的。

随后，他们快速地把所有衣服都脱干净。Even艰难地解着领带，正如他一开始那么费劲地系上，Isak不由笑出了声。最后，Isak终于看不下去了，帮他解了下来。“你还是应该用夹的，”他贴着Even的嘴轻声说，两人都笑了，声音点亮了昏暗的房间。

很快，昏暗再一次笼罩了两人，他们都感受到了这种窒息。Even捧起Isak的脸，拇指摩挲着他的颧骨。“别伤心，”他说。Isak点头，虽然他知道自己根本做不到。

Even俯下身又亲了亲他，试图放松Isak因即将分离而紧张的肌肉。几分钟后，Isak慢慢柔软下来。 _你只剩这么多了。最后一次。别浪费了。_ “你想怎么做？你想上我吗？”Even几分钟后气喘吁吁地问，不用Isak说他就知道，如果可以的话，Isak会这么选。他喜欢Even在他身下的样子，奉上自己的一切，任由Isak索取，但他又对Isak有足够的信任，相信Isak不会过度索取。当两个人融为一体时，Isak感受到了力量——他是被爱着的，他知道只有通过这种方式才能让Even明白，他也是被爱着的。 _你即是我，我即是你。_

可是今晚，这不是他想要的。“我觉得我做不到，”他承认，让Even看见他颤抖的手。Isak感到惊恐万分——比他们第一次做时还要害怕——这次他怕的不是行为本身，而是它的结束。Even亲了亲他的手掌，两人十指紧扣，用他的身体让Isak平静下来。

“好。”

他将Isak几乎逼至癫狂，他打开自己的身体，Even慢慢地品味着，欣赏着，直到Isak的颤抖不再源于恐惧，而是欲望。这种欲望让你觉得如果没办法很快得到满足，你就会死去。

Even进入了他，一想到这可能是最后一次了，Isak身体有什么地方碎了，他紧紧抱住Even，仿佛他是宇宙里最后一个坚实的依靠。泪水慢慢流了下来。他没打算哭的，至少不在Even面前，但他以后再没法这样了——再没办法拥有Even了——他感觉自己失去的不仅是一位爱人。他失去了的是一部分灵魂，一部分自己。

Even亲掉了他的泪珠，他继续缓缓地撞着，一下又一下，像是海水拍击着沙滩。Isak知道他要很久才能射出来，没有一发入魂的刺激，只有Even的鸡巴一次又一次摩擦着，燃烧着这正是他想要的一样。

Even慷慨地亲遍了Isak的脸，最后他亲到嘴唇时，Isak没有放过他。他把他拉近，两人的舌头交缠着共舞着，直到他的嘴唇肿到麻木。那一刻他想要一切——他想要一辈子——但他知道自己只能得到这么多。

那晚Even的高潮很安静，他只是轻声在Isak的耳边叫着他的名字，射在了他身体深处，Isak打了个爽颤。他当即决定不清理了，就让Even的一部分留在他体内，永远陪着他。Even用手和嘴让Isak很快达到了高潮，他射在了他苍白的腹部，他也决定不洗了。

之后，他们面对面躺在床上，两人的距离近在咫尺，呼吸着同一片空气。“你觉得，”Isak实在受不了这份沉默了，“人会既高兴又悲伤吗？”Even比他年长。他会知道的。

Even伸手拨了拨他眼前的碎发，这样他就可以在那里留下一个吻。尽管他没像Isak一样哭出来——Isak并没有真的指望他哭——他眼里有一种黑暗，一种在过去六周里Isak都没有见到过的悲伤，一点都没有见到过。“我知道会的，”他轻声说，像是这是只属于他们二人的秘密。“怎么想起来问这个了？”

Isak咽下喉咙里的肿块。“因为我从来没有像现在这么开心过，我也没像现在这样伤心过。”

“Isak，”Even叹气，怜爱地叫着他的名字。“关于这点，我们需要谈谈。我明天就要走了。”他支起身子往Isak身后看去，纠正了自己。“准确说是 _今天_ ，我们没时间了。”

Isak胃里一沉，那一刻悲伤超过了开心，他狠狠地摇头。如果他们一直不说，那结局就不是真的。结局就永远不会到来。

“我们可以有很多种办法在一起，”Even继续道，垦求着。

“怎么可能呢？”Isak吼了回去。“你就要回伦敦了，而我则困在这里。”

“你只需要再待一个月，等到秋天——”

“秋天我就会去奥斯陆上大学，而你依旧在伦敦——中间隔着1153千米。”Even咬住了下唇，似乎并不惊讶Isak知道那个具体的数字。说不定他也查过。

“我就是在奥斯陆 _长大的_ ，”Even最后说。“我在那有间公寓。我——”

“Even，”Isak打断了他，这次恳求的人变成了他。他伸出手抓住Even的手腕，感受着从那里传来的心跳。“我不想谈。我不想让这场谈话玷污我们夏日的回忆。我只想好好享受最后的一晚，如果我们只能走到这，也许这就够了。”

Even怀疑地看着他，Isak从他的眼睛里看到了自己心之所想：永远都不够的。但是，仿如奇迹般，Even没有再继续。他将Isak拉进了自己的怀里，给了他一个仿佛是最后的拥抱。尽管在那一刻，这个怀抱已经成了他生命里最熟悉的地方，Isak打心底知道，一切都会不一样了。他想回到第一天——看着Even从出租里出来——从头开始。他想再次遇见他，想提早了表明自己的心意，这样他们就会有更多的时间——哪怕只多一天也好。但是，现在，他们终于用完了所有的时间，而时间永远不可能倒流。

在他好不容易睡着之际，他祈祷着，哪怕是把别的都忘了，Even也能记得，他的一个碎片将永远独属于Isak。

*

第二天早晨Isak慢慢醒过来，希望把离别的那一刻再拖一拖，但当他终于睁开眼时，他发现一切早就结束了。屋子里只有他一个人。

他觉得这肯定是凑巧——Even只是在洗澡或是在阳台里抽烟——但他注意到太阳已经高高升起，他手机上的闹钟也被人关掉了。

他在床上把自己缩成了一个球，紧紧攥着还留有Even味道的床单，他哭了，他的心碎了。

至少一个小时之后，他才控制住自己。在他眼前的世界终于没有被泪水淹没时，他才注意到Even空空的枕头上有一张纸条。他打开它发现上面写着： _请原谅我是一个懦夫，我没办法面对离别。我会选择你，Isak Valtersen，一直如此，直到永远。请选择我。_

*

来火车站接Isak的是他的父亲，对此他很感激。他的父亲跟他一样话不多。他以为在打完招呼后，他就可以把头靠在安全带上，假装自己在睡觉。他忘了Even之前一直在担心的一点：他父亲知道他们的事。因此，他并不想让Isak一个人沉浸在痛苦里。

“Even的登机顺利吗？”他在他们进车后问。

Isak心不在焉地点头。“大概吧，他今天很早就离开酒店了。”

Terje停了下来，尽管Isak没有在看他，他知道他肯定在困惑地皱着眉头。“你不想去机场送送他吗？”

“我倒是想呢，”Isak讽刺地承认。“他没给我这个机会。”

他们开上了主路，Isak看着窗外的景色飞驰而过。它们依旧是那么美，但Isak没办法不让自己去想他第一次和Even在悬崖边接吻时，看到的是同一片山丘，骑过的是同一条路。他想自己这辈子是不是都没办法忘记这些回忆了。答案估计是肯定的。

“我知道现在看来似乎不可能做到，”Terje过了几分钟后说。“但你们两个拥有的是特别的。不是所有人都能有幸拥有的，更没有几个人能拥有两次。别让它流走。”

“怎么可能？”Isak顶了一句，他不在乎自己听起来有多么绝望。“他在伦敦，我在奥斯陆——”

“大学哪都有，”Terje微微一笑。“即便你不去伦敦读书，现代科技是一项了不起的发明。你们可以打电话，发短信，视频。世界的大小由你决定。”坐在他父亲身边，看着窗外的景色，在那里他第一次感受到了恋爱的美好，Isak开始觉得或许，仅仅是或许，他们可以在一起。

*

Isak到家后的第一件事就是跑向他的房间——Even的房间——他想躺到床上，让Even的气息最后将自己环绕，这样他就可以假装他还在这，他只是出去游泳了，很快就会回来。但他进屋后才发现，床单已经被换了下来，他的东西已经被从客房里放回了原位。Even不在了，他剩下的痕迹也消失殆尽了。

之后在Isak收拾他带去罗马的衣服时，他才发现衣柜里挂着一件不属于他的衣服：一条磨旧了的，淡蓝色的，闻起来仍是Even的泳裤。


	4. 第四章

Isak以为他可能要过好几天——甚至好几周——才能听到Even的消息，但他没想到，Even一到英国就给他打来了电话。

“不，飞机很糟糕，”他回答了Isak的问题。两人都沉默了片刻，试图找出除了意大利和彼此之外的话题。Isak听见Even那边传来一声很响的车鸣，让他为之一震，他现在已经在一个喧嚣的城市里了，而自己只见过他在意大利阳光下的模样。“听着，Isak，我很抱歉我今早提前离开了。我知道你可能在生我的气——”

“我没生气，”Isak打断他。

Even安静了很久。“我想你了，”他最后说。

“我也想你。”

这通电话为他们打开了一扇门，之后的几个月里他们给对方打电话，发短信，视频。Even甚至给他寄了几张手写的明信片，显然他就爱搞这些浪漫的事。尽管它们算不上情书，每次读到Even整齐到令人发指的字迹时，Isak也不得不承认这是挺浪漫的。

他们从没谈过他们的关系，或是自己对于对方来说意味着什么——Even一直没有回奥斯陆，Isak也从未去伦敦——但在他们交换的每一句话背后，都有一种不可忽视的沉重。一种共识，或许某天——这天或许很快就会到——他们可以再一次在一起。这种想法让Isak夜不能寐，帮他熬过了最艰难的日子。即使他很喜欢奥斯陆大学，他还是不由自主地浏览起了伦敦的大学网站，试图搞清他的学分可不可以置换。

有天下午，他瘫在自己的床上，面前的电视上暂停着炉石，他告诉Even他在考虑转学。Even安静了很久才回复他，“在你申请之前先跟我说一声好吗？求你了？”他听起来没有在生气，甚至都没有反对这个想法，但他的抵触依旧让Isak不安起来。他改主意了吗？他不想要他了？

一个月后当他回家和他的家人聚餐时，他从他父亲那里知道了真相。“Even跟你说了吗？”他问，声音几乎因兴奋而颤抖着。这些天Even的名字很少在餐桌上被提起，Isak惊讶地转头看向他。

“告诉我什么？”

Terje说好莱坞有家很著名的工作室买下了Even在夏天写的那部剧本的版权，他们要雇他当导演。Isak认真听着，他的心越来越沉。

“他要搬去加利福尼亚了？”

“只去一年，”Terje安慰他。“别跟他说我已经告诉你了，他肯定想亲口告诉你。”

他从来没有提过。在他们所有的短信电话书信里，Even一次都没提到过他们之间1153千米的距离要变得更远了。Isak感到很失落，他没再看伦敦的大学。

临近圣诞的几周前，Isak每天都快想疯了，他一直在想再次见到Even会是什么样——即便他们依旧不能保证和对方永远在一起。他一直在回想他们在夏天待在一起的每一天，每一小时，每一分钟——当他终于能再一次在那个清澈冰蓝的泳池下摸到他的感觉，他们再次跑在那条熟悉的乡间小路上，因他们的步伐而溅起的尘土，他想亲他，爱他，进入他。这种回忆已经成了一种瘾。Isak最担心的是，彼此身上有些地方会彻底变了——在分别的这几个月里，他们会变成另一个人——但当他看到Even的出租车停在了和六个月前相同的地点，他那为了不撞到头的而略显笨拙的下车姿势，Isak就知道，什么都没变。

他的心猛地一跳，像是要跳出他的胸膛，扑向它的另一半，令Isak惊讶的是，他发现自己也朝前扑去。他跑过别墅的前门，忽略了他母亲在他身后让他慢点，直直地撞进了Even张开的双臂里。

Even笑着将他举了起来，把他的脸埋进了Isak的颈窝里。“我他妈想死你了，”他用气声说，声音小到几乎听不见。在他把Isak放到地上后，他毫不犹豫不带任何羞耻地狠狠亲住了他，Isak最后分开时，脸涨得通红，他惊奇地看着Even，不敢置信他真的来了。他的蓝眼睛看着他，如他一般痴迷。Isak不敢相信自己之前怎么会以为他们之间的感情会消逝。

那一刻，他不在乎他们的时间又一次是有限的，他不在乎Even只能在意大利待几天，随后的两周他们又会隔着重洋大海。他只在乎他们又在一起了，他们在彼此的怀里，至少在接下来的一晚里，他们又可以融为一体。

Terje和Marianne在门口等着和Even打招呼。Marianne给了他一个拥抱，Terje立即告诉他自己有多为他骄傲，他早就知道Even能闯进好莱坞。Even警惕地往Isak的方向看了一眼，但还是接受了他的夸赞。

他们本打算让Even住Isak的房间，正如夏天那样，但这回Isak并没有将他自己的东西搬出去，他父亲也没让他这么做。他和Even一起放下了他的行李，坐在了床上，Even在屋子里逛了起来，手指拂过那些不变的家具。

“所以，你要去美国了？”他说，打算开门见山。他想让Even知道他已经听说了，这样就可以省下他纠结要怎么告诉Isak

“是的，”Even说，愧疚地咬着下唇，他转身面对Isak。“只有一年。”

“我真为你骄傲，”Isak说，即使眼下的情况让他心痛，他的夸赞依旧是发自内心的。

“真的？”Even问，像是他不敢相信自己听到了什么。

Isak点头。“真的。”

正如之前那样，他们和Isak的父母一起吃了晚饭，剩下的时间都是他们的了。为了独处，他们去了海边，沿着海岸线走着，十指紧扣，海风呼啸着把他们的头发吹成一团糟。

“你后悔过吗？”Isak边走边问，没理之前Even问他的关于新学期课程的问题。

Even没有假装他不知道Isak在问什么。“我不后悔接下这份工作，但我后悔我让我们之间的距离更远了。”他停了下来，面朝Isak。“你真的在查伦敦的大学吗？”Isak觉得没必要撒谎，他点了点头。

“但是，Even，这是个千载难逢的机会。即便你想拒绝，我也不会同意的。”

“我知道，”Even同意道。“我只是希望事情能跟现在不一样。”

尽管Even什么都没说过，但Isak觉得如果他们年龄相仿的话，事情会简单很多，这种想法总是让Isak有点难过。他不用再为学校所困，他赚钱后想去哪里就可以去哪里。但话说回来，谁知道再过七年后他会变成什么样子呢？说不定七年后的自己看向Even时，不会有那种怦然心动，世界为之倾负的感觉。

“我不想让你一直等我，”Even决定了，拇指抚摩着Isak的脸。“你还年轻，你值得更好的人。”

“你就是最好的，”他承认，Even的表情令人心碎，他把他拉进怀里，给了他一个湿漉漉的吻，Isak的胃里一沉。

他们很晚之后才溜进了屋，Isak拉着Even的手从某条小道进了他们共同的房间。虽然他知道他的父母不会打扰他们，Isak还是随手锁上了门。他亲住了Even，像他几个月以来一直想的那样。

他们如磁铁一般吸在了一起，仿佛中间有什么不可抗力。Isak把Even推在了床上，扒光了他的衣服，Even离他这么近，他总算找回了一点自己。在他走了的那段时间里，他的心里出现了一个大洞，但现在，每一个留恋的吻都会让那个洞变小一点，让他变坚强一点。

那晚他慢慢地用手指为Even扩张，他并没有在故意延长时间，但他在想——或许是希望——Even也很久没这么干过了。“我们需要…”他问，声音渐渐低下去，他看向床边的那盒避孕套，以防万一。

Even似乎懂了，他摇了摇头，直起身子亲了他一口。“我还没跟别人做过，”他承认。

Isak埋在Even的颈窝里露出一个笑容。“我也没有。”

这Isak进入他后，感觉像是整个世界都崩塌了，只剩下他们二人，在彼此的身体里寻找慰藉，这次倒没有什么告别的意味。Isak和着两人的心跳和他做爱，一开始很慢，后来越来越快。Even按着他的节奏，手指在Isak赤裸的脊背上跳着舞。

他们并不安静——连试都懒得试——Isak想到了那一晚，他们躺在一面墙的两侧，仅凭对方的声音就达到了高潮。Isak尖叫着射了出来，他痴迷看着Even紧随其后，仿佛他一直在忍着，就为了让两人能在一起。

他们很长时间都没有分开——长到Isak在Even的体内又硬了起来——但他不急于一时，他想再享受一会儿这种融为一体的感觉。

他瘫在Even的胸前，Even张口打破了屋里的死寂。“我不知道还能这样，”他承认。Isak累到组织不起语言，只是嗯了一声以示附和。“做爱，你，一切。我不知道还能到这种程度，我之前想都不敢想。”

Isak想起Even离开那天时他父亲跟他说的话： _不是所有人都能有幸拥有的，更没有几个人能拥有两次。_ 他往Even的怀里缩了缩，突然很肯定地意识到他不会再像爱Even一样爱上别人。但这个想法并没有让他感觉悲伤。某种程度上来说，甚至是令人满意的，因为他知道他在如此年轻的时候选择的却是他这辈子最重要的一段爱恋。这已经是铁一般的事实了。

*

几天后Even离开的时候，Terje和Marianne在屋子里和他说了再见，让Isak把他送进了车。他帮Even把行李放进后备箱，直起了身，不知道该期待什么。上次他们分离的时候，他们知道彼此还会再见面，但这次，他们没有任何计划，只有无尽的未来在他们眼前。然而，这次仍不像是永别。Isak并不伤心，他甚至都不想哭。

“祝你在美国一切顺利，”他说。Even终于看向了他。Isak才意识到，Even的眼里闪着水光，像是这回换成了他在憋住眼泪。他没有给出任何提示，一把把Isak抱进怀里，力道大到仿佛要把他的骨头都挤碎，他把脸埋进了Isak的颈窝里。Isak尽可能地安慰着他，亲着他的头发，抚摸着他的后背，但他不确定自己的安抚是否起了作用，像是几个世纪后，Even终于放开了他。

“我会想你的，”他说。Isak悲伤地笑了，因为他知道他说的是真的。

“我也会想你的。”

Even最后深深地了他一眼，将他的身体刻在心里。他在Isak的额头上落下一吻，走向了另一个世界，只留下一句轻柔的低语，“我爱你。”

*

Isak回到了奥斯陆，Even去了美国，世界停止了旋转。

他们依旧打电话，发短息，但几个月后，他们的联系开始变得越来越少。Even一直在忙，Isak也是，渐渐地，时间消磨了他们之间的感情。那个意大利之夏突然感觉像是发生在上辈子的事。每晚Isak孤身一人躺在床上，他想到Even，想到他们本可以拥有的一切，刺骨的孤独有如实质般浸入他的四肢百骸。他的爱从来没有离开，只是过了一段时间后，他很难在看完Even文字后再面对他们离了几千里的现实。Even有自己的生活，说不定早就忘了Isak。Isak感到了恨意，不是对Even，而是对这个世界，它将他的挚爱送到了他眼前，又亲手夺走了他。

Even在回到伦敦那天给Isak打了一个电话，但Isak只是一直盯着来电显示，他意识到接起来也于事无补。是的，他们之间的距离变短了，但间隔依旧在那里，阻挠着他，所以他任凭它转进了语音信箱里。接下来的两天里他依旧这么做，直到最后，Even不再给他打电话了。最终，Isak打破了他对他父亲许下的承诺：他让它流走了。

*

八个月之后，Even的新电影的预告片发布在了网上，Isak收到了一封信。上面没写退回地址，但他立刻认出了Even的笔迹。他用颤抖的手撕开了它。

里面是一张看起来很高级的烫金邀请函，是Even在伦敦的首映式，一张门票，还有一张突兀的手写的便条，没有寒暄，没有签名： _我也给你的父亲寄了一张。我们不用交谈，请来参加吧。没有你就没有这部电影。_

Isak觉得他永远都不可能拒绝Even的任何请求，他跟他的父亲一起去了，扮演着他的拐杖。

他们的座位很好，但正如Even承诺的一样，他们离他很远。Isak还是看见他了他站在屋子的前方，笑着和同事聊天，正如那个酷热的罗马之夜，他去参加的那场规模要小得多的首映。只是这次，Isak不再站在他身旁了。他一次都没有将目光从Even身上移开。即使隔着这么远的距离，他依旧那么美，依旧让Isak的内心对他产生无限渴望，他永远不可能对另一个人渴望至此。

直到扩音器里传来一个声音，提示人们回到自己的座位上时，Even才从他交谈的对象身上移开目光，他直直地看向Isak和他父亲所在的方向。他们穿过人群，四目相对，Isak的呼吸哽在了喉咙里，他看见Even的眼睛惊讶地睁大了，仿佛没想到会见到他。他的嘴角微微扬起，朝Isak挥了挥手，直到Isak攒足力气朝他挥回去后才转身。

电影本身美极了，正如Isak在多年前读第一稿时所想的那样，但他花了很大力气才让自己平静下来，去真正看进去，去意识到它的美。出于某种奇迹，他没有在结局时哭出来，但他的努力很快就功亏一篑，因为在银幕变黑之前，上面出现了一行简单的致敬： _献给Isak。_

泪水如泄洪般涌下，Isak感觉到他父亲拍了拍他的肩——或是出于安慰或是在恭喜他，他不确定。他看向了Even的座位，尽管灯还没有亮起来，他看见他就在那，扭头看着Isak.

Even曾经把自己称为懦夫，因为他对Isak不辞而别。在Isak像做贼一般溜出剧院时，他觉得自己也是个懦夫。但他清楚如果他留下来，他和Even最后肯定会上床。他会让他重新回到自己的心里，等他们再一次被迫分离时，他会再拿走一块Isak的灵魂，而他的灵魂碎片已经所剩无几，他给不起了。

*

传闻开始的时候Isak在读大四。起初只是一些廉价的八卦杂志和几张模糊的抓拍，但最终，照片变成了高清的，官方也宣布了，Isak不得不接受这个事实：Even已经开始了新生活——和一位美丽的女明星。Sonja还是什么名字，她算不上顶尖，但他在Even献给Isak的那部电影里饰演Sofia，一想到是那部写给他的电影让两人相遇，Isak就心如刀割。

他试图不让自己一直沉浸在这个消息里，不让自己的生活太受打扰，但当他看着手里的伦敦医学院的录取通知书时，它仿佛变成了一剂强酸，腐蚀着他的内心，侵蚀着他的骨肉。

_这种爱不是所有人都能有幸拥有的，更没有几个人能拥有两次。_ Isak一直以为他父亲的意思是你只能得到一个人——一个灵魂伴侣——但他渐渐觉得事情要比那复杂得多。Isak已经拥有过一辈子只此一次的爱恋了，但他让它像水一般从自己的指缝间流走，什么都没给他剩下。或许只有一次的不是人，而是机会。或许他能拥有的只有那个意大利之夏。

*

寒假的时候，Isak立刻飞到了意大利，他的父母如今已经退休，早就在那里等着他了。他惊讶地发现每次回去时，别墅里都充斥着数不清的回忆。即便是在死寂的冬天里，空气比夏天更冷，他既不能泳池里游泳，也没法忍受寒冷待在它旁边，但Even的身影依旧无处不在。大部分时候他像一个微不可见的鬼魂一样，但当晚上Isak躺在床上时，关于Even的回忆像是凝成了实质，他就站在阳台的门前，对他说，“你来了。我还以为你改主意了。”他回放了一次又一次他们第一次做爱的场景，直到它变成了一道永远不会愈合的伤口。在他位于奥斯陆的公寓里，他还可以短暂的让自己忘记，但在这，他将永生永世与他的回忆为伴。

*

Isak没想到他会收到礼物，因为他家对于送礼物这件事一直不是很热衷，所以在圣诞节的早晨，当他的父亲递给他一个信封时，Isak非常惊讶。

“是Even给你的，”Terje在Isak开口前就说了。“他把它塞进了他送给我和你母亲的葡萄酒礼盒里。我告诉他我会把这个交给你。”

Isak张着嘴盯着它看了好几秒。他想立即拆开，但他又想永远不拆开，他害怕看到里面的内容。他妥协一步，将它放进了口袋里，跟自己说等父母都不在身边时他时再看。

尽管随后的那天他有很多独处的时间，他一直没有鼓起足够的勇气来面对里面等着他的一切。直到所有人都上床后，他躺在那个Even曾经用过的枕头上，他才打开了信封。令他惊讶的是，里面的东西不是信，而是一幅画。

它很小，和明信片一样大。虽然Isak早就知道Even会画画，他没想到他能画得这么好。上面画的是他们初吻的悬崖，远处是无尽的山丘和绿林。Isak看着它都可以感觉到夏日的微风拂过，他又感受到了他第一次选择Even时那种心跳加速的感觉。它完美地再现了每一处细节，Isak想Even会不会回来过。是否他在那里也能感受到两人的身影，正如Isak曾经想象的那样。

Isak盯着它看了很久，试图让它修复自己破碎的心。当他终于看够了一点时，他仔细地检查了一遍信封，以防他漏掉了什么东西——什么都好——但那里面什么都没有。只有当他把画翻过来时才发现：那句很久之前写在信里的话：我会选择你，Isak Valtersen，一直如此，直到永远。请选择我。

在Isak离开意大利前，他抛下了自尊，和他父亲要了Even的地址。

*

四年以来的第一次，Isak翘掉了三天的课，只为去伦敦见Even。他没计划待那么久，但他知道他需要时间让自己做好足够的心理准备，来面对那场他即将踏入的战场。

他试图在走之前查清Even是否在和他的电影明星女朋友同居，他点进去的那些八卦网站并没有一个准确的答案。他倒是发现Even这学期在他的母校里教授高级电影制作。学校的官网非常有用——课程时间和教室都写得一清二楚——于是几天后，Isak从后门溜进了一个人满为患的讲堂里，他轻轻关上门，以防引起别人的注意。

这个计划理论上是非常成功的，但尽管Isak的确很安静，这并没办法抹去他迟到了的事实，几乎所有不想听课的学生都看向了他。他快速在最后一排找了个位置，没等他抬头他就知道已经完了，因为Even熟悉的声音停在了某句话的一半，Isak知道只有自己能让他分神到这种地步。他不好意思地抬起头，发现Even的蓝眼睛已经在盯着他了。

世界缩小到只剩他们两个人，没有时间，没有空间。他们的面貌和身体或许变老了，但他们的眼睛一如当初，Isak沉溺在Even的蓝色海洋里，任自己在其中无法自拔。Even张着嘴站在那，像是看见了他曾经的挚爱的鬼魂——说不定还真是这样。

“嗨，”Isak比划着口型，Even似乎回过神来。他颤抖地做了几个深呼吸，又明显地看了Isak几眼，继续讲起了课，完美地跟上一句接了起来。尽管他看起来还没有缓过劲来，他并没有表现出任何明显的漏洞，来暴露他此刻的心跳和Isak的一样痛苦。

Isak让Even熟悉的嗓音包围着自己，虽然他讲的东西，什么拍摄角度，伏笔对自己来说像是天书一样，但在他们分离了这么多年后，它依旧让他平静了下来。他已经很久没听到他的声音了，他突然有一种无法遏制的欲望，他想再听一次Even叫他的名字，一次就好。如果他今天只能得到这一声，他也满足了。

Even提前下了课，他让自己看起来只是讲完了该讲的内容，而不是因为他在尽量加快讲课的速度。Isak在后面等了几分钟，让学生们问完问题。等最后一个人走出讲堂后，他站起身走到了讲台前，感觉胃里既兴奋又恶心。

“我看出来了，你终于对摄影感兴趣了，”Even在他走近后开玩笑，没有从他正在整理的教案上抬起头。有一瞬间Isak以为他生气了，但在他终于抬起头时，Even正笑得无比灿烂。

Isak笑了一声。“毕竟先是我爸，接着又是你，我看我是躲不开了。”

Even严肃地看了他好几秒，显然有很多问题想问，但他似乎不想在这里问出口。“走吧，”他把包甩到肩后。“我们换个地方。”

*

他们回到了Even的公寓里，Isak被眼前的奢侈震惊了：光洁无瑕的厨房器皿，大理石做的柜台。客厅里挂着一张眼熟的意大利乡村风景画，价格估计比Isak公寓一年的租金还高。他都有点忘了Even现在是一个名副其实的大导演了，回报自然也不一样。他觉得这其实是件好事，如果他再来之前就想象到Even现在该有多么成功，他估计都没有出现的勇气。 _如果说我俩以前还勉强配得上，现在绝对是不行了。_

Even给他泡了一杯咖啡，正如他喜欢的味道，Isak并没有碰它，知道咖啡因只会让他更紧张。

“或者你想喝啤酒？我这也有，”Even坏笑着举起了他自己的杯子。“要不就是度数再高点的？”

Isak脸红了。“不用了，抱歉，这个就够了。”他喝了一大口以示证明。“估计我只是单纯的紧张。”他没打算把这句话说出口的，但他很久前就知道了，如果他想从Even那里得到什么，最好的办法就是直说，所以当Even笑着看向他时，他一点都不后悔自己的决定。

“我也很紧张，”Even承认。“我没想到会再见到你，不论是今天…还是永远。”他停了下来，透过他长长的睫毛看着Isak。“你长大了，”他评价道。

Isak不屑，“你还变老了呢。”

“是，”Even大笑一声同意了。“但是二十出头和二十大几的区别没有少年和成人那么大。”Even毫不害羞地夸赞着他，就他们第一次见面时，Isak只穿了一条泳裤站在他面前，所以Isak也夸了回去。说实话，他看起来一点也没变。当然，额头上可能多了几条皱纹，眼睛周围也是，但在Isak心中，他的模样永远停留在那个夏日，只是他现在的皮肤不是他记忆中的古铜色了。Isak倒是一点都不介意。这种苍白的色调很适合他。

“我现在跟以前比呢？？”他问，受到了Even不加掩饰的兴趣的鼓舞。

Even露出一抹坏笑。“更美了。”Isak又脸红了，他试图藏起自己的笑意，但他知道Even反正也能看出来，索性就笑了起来。

Even谈起了他正在写的一部新剧本——估计是因为这个话题比较保险，他们都清楚他一说起来就几个小时都停不下来。“你想的话也可以读，”他突然轻笑一声。“上次你读完可是让我大赚一笔。”

他很轻松地就提到了过去。虽然他们分开的那些年像夜色里的荧光灯一样不可忽视，但既然Even此刻的心思不在这，Isak自然也可以忽略，哪怕只有一小会。

Even问起了他现在的生活，Isak说他收到的医学校的录取通知书：奥斯陆的，伦敦的和罗马的。他并没有故意藏起答案，但他希望Even能明白他的言下之意。 _你想去哪，我们就去那。_

他们说说笑笑了一个小时，Even的手机突然震了起来。Isak看着Even从兜里掏出它，他盯着屏幕皱了下脸。

“Sonja，”他说完又将它放了回去。Isak喝了一口咖啡，给自己一点缓冲的时间，但他很快就意识到这么做是个错误，咖啡早就凉得发苦了。Even伸出手拿他的杯子，Isak递了过去，两人的手指蹭了一下。这是他们很久以来的第一次接触，Isak感觉像是被电了一下。一等到Even把杯子抓紧后，Isak立刻把手撤了回来，他害怕Even能从那个微小的接触中发现他的渴望。在Isak谢绝了第二杯后，Even把两人的杯子放到了水池里。他重新坐下，叹了一口气。

“Isak，你为什么会来这里？”他的名字被恭敬地从Even的嘴里吐出，Isak走神了一秒，他突然意识到自己需要给出一个答案。他为什么会来这里？来到一个陌生的国度，没有提前预定任何酒店，因为他蠢到依旧不肯放弃最后一丝 _希望_ 。

“我收到了你在圣诞节寄的画，”他说。 _所以我就来了，我在选择你。_ “画得很美。你之后有回去过吗…”他的声音渐渐低了下去，不想提起他们的初吻，以防惹Even不高兴。Even倒是微笑着想起了那段回忆。

“没有，”他承认道。“我后来又去过几次意大利，但从来没有去过那里。总感觉没有你在身边会不对劲。”Isak点头，他完全理解。不论那个地方对他来说多么意义重大，他也再没有回去过。

他有无数个问题，想问Even那幅画——他为什么要这么做，他背后的话是真心的吗——但他觉得自己没有这个资格问，毕竟他才是断绝了两人关系的始作俑者。他知道他得说点什么，巧妙地提起他们的过去，但一个人站在悬崖边的感觉是很可怕的。之前这会容易得多，在那个夏天，如果他纵身一跃，Even会在下面接着他，即便是当时的他并不愿意承认。但现在他不确定了，他不想跳下去之后却发现没人接着自己。

他正要张口说点什么（他很 _确定_ ），他们又一次被打断了。“操，”Even呻吟道，拿出了手机。“抱歉，我问下她要干什么。”他从椅子上站起来，走出了房间去接电话。Isak只听见他恼怒地说了一句“说！”，然后就消失在了卧室门后。

屋里只剩他一个人，Isak的顾虑突然全回来了。天呐，他在这干什么？他为什么要来？Even现在的生活跟他一点关系都没有。他不想让让一个五年前厮混过的小屁孩出现在他眼前，打乱他的生活。 _那他为什么要给你寄那张画？如果他也不想这样，他为什么要多此一举？_

Isak再也坐不住了，他逛了逛厨房，看着Even那些高级的厨具。Even之前跟自己说过他很喜欢做饭，但他家的别墅里已经雇了人做饭。尽管他向Isak保证总有一天会给他做饭，这一天一直没有到来。Isak把能看的东西都看了一遍，Even还没有回来。他溜进了客厅，继续他的探索。

进到客厅里后，Isak能听见一点Even拔高的声音从隔壁传来，但他尽量忽略了，用私下散落的照片让自己分神。有一个相框里是Even和Terje，两人的手搭在对方肩上，站在别墅前，还有一张Isak的，他背对着镜头，坐在那个浴池旁边，腿在清澈的水里晃着。Isak之前从没见过这张照片，是Even拍的吗？肯定是他。不然谁还会花心思给他拍张照片，还把它放在相框里？

他转到了另一面墙前，看见了一张Even和Sonja的合照，Even正好走了进来。他重重地叹着气，显然被电话搞得焦头烂额，当他看见Isak在看什么时，他停在了门口，眉头皱得更紧了。

“抱歉，”他说，摇了摇手机。“显然我忘了今天下午还有别的事。”

“哦，”Isak说，站直了身体，尴尬地用手拨了拨头发。“天，抱歉。嗯，我马上就走。”他朝门走去，胸口沉重得喘不上气，Even伸出手抓住了他的手腕，阻止了他的脚步。

“别傻了，”Even笑着说。“我已经取消了。”

Even没有立即放开他的手，Isak感觉自己肩膀紧绷的肌肉放松了一点，但他不知道还能说什么，他把视线转回到之前观察的照片上。“你们在一起多久了？”他问，他不知道自己什么时候还能再有机会搞清楚，况且他觉得有必要提起Even的确有一个女朋友的事实了，不论他在圣诞节的画背后写了什么。

“别，”Even说，连答都不想答他的问题。“我不想说她。”Isak点头，他也很想换个话题，但Even没放过他。“听着，在你不接我的电话后，尤其是当你看到你的名字被打在屏幕上之后还跑了出去，我以为你肯定已经不爱我了。你已经放下了。和别人在一起了。”他的脸涨得通红，语气异常严肃，这大概是Isak认识Even以来第一次见到他生气的样子。

“从来就没有别人，”Isak小声说，没有撒谎的必要。他觉得自己有点像一个挨骂的小孩。Even肯定感觉到了，他的表情柔和了下来。他捏了捏Isak的手腕，松开了它，靠回了墙上。

“我一直想不明白，在意大利之后你为什么不想在一起，”Even说，声音和Isak的一样小。他抬头看着Isak，一刻都没有移开他的视线，Isak被他盯得浑身不自在。“我试图让这段感情维持下去，但你就那么放弃了。我知道你还小，Isak。这点我懂。你从来都不想谈，我也听你的，我只是以为…”他的声音低了下去，他深吸一口气。“我只是以为你和我想的一样。”

“我是和你想的一样！”Isak辩解道。“一直都是。”

Even冷笑一声，气急败坏地挥了挥手。“那我们这四年都在浪费什么？”

Isak重重地咽了一口。他的腿有点站不住了，他后退几步，坐进了Even的沙发里。“我们成不了的，”他试图解释，不敢抬头看Even。他知道自己这个借口有多烂，但自从他让Even的电话转进语音信箱后，他就一直这么安慰自己。他以为还有别的原因。与其说他害怕两个人成不了，倒不如说他更害怕在他们努力后还是没办法在一起。现实世界不是阳光明媚的意大利。现实世界是残酷的，Isak不想在开始这段恋情后没多久，就面对Even的拒绝，说他不想要自己了。因为Isak太小了，太幼稚了，太粘人了。在那个夏天里，Even已经变成了他的一部分，Even拒绝他无异于将他硬生生撕成碎片。“你在伦敦，我在奥斯陆，况且——”

“放屁，”Even张口打断了他，Isak吓得抬起了头。

“什么？”

“放屁，”Even重复了一遍。他直起身子，走到了沙发前，站在了Isak的两腿中间。“你知道我是怎么知道那都是屁话吗？”他问，声音又低成了耳语。Isak愣愣地摇头。“因为时至今日，我依旧和当初一样爱你。我会为我们战斗到底。我会让它成功的。我选择你，Isak。”他上前一步，两人的嘴唇只有一息之隔。“选择我吧。”

Isak感觉最后四个字落在了他的灵魂上，威力不压于一场地震，把他筑起的一切心墙都震了个粉碎。尽管他知道问题并没有解决——直到Isak在六月份毕业之前，他们依旧生活在两个国家，Even还有女朋友——他不能就这么放过Even的恳求。所以，在那一分钟里，他选择了Even，他缩短了两人之间的距离，狠狠地亲了上去。

它既不是温柔甜蜜的，也不是缓慢绝望的，它是激烈倔强的，力道大到Isak心里一阵剧痛。两人将那么多挫败与怒气都化作燃料，注进了这个火热的吻里。

Isak以为Even在满足过后就会将他推开，正如他在悬崖边所做的一样，但他没想到，Even只是将Isak的腿环在他腰上，插进他的胳膊下将他从沙发上抱了起来，似乎一点力气都没费。Isak受了一惊，分开了这个吻，被眼前的荒谬逗得笑了起来，他居然被抱起来了。Even倒是没笑，他亲上了Isak的脖子，慢慢穿过客厅，砰地一声踢开了卧室的门，将Isak扔在了床上。但由于Isak不知道他要这么干，他的腿依旧环在Even的腰上，将他也拽了下来。

Even受惊的表情又一次让Isak笑了出来。这回Even也笑了。“下次记得提醒我，”Isak在两人唇间低声说，Even点头，用鼻子蹭着Isak的太阳穴。

他用指尖描绘着Isak的脸，他的眉毛，他的嘴唇，像是他在细数自从他上次这么做后Isak都发生了什么变化。他下巴上多了一个伤疤，因为之前他在朋友的派对上昏了过去，把脸撞到了卫生间的水池。他头发的颜色应该比Even记忆中的深了一个度，因为他已经很久没有晒过意大利的太阳了。他颧骨的线条更精致了，下巴更加锋利。Even记下了每一个细微的变化，在他的皮肤上落下一个又一个轻吻，仿佛他在迎接一个全新的Isak。在他终于亲得差不多了后，他又一次亲上了Isak的嘴唇，依旧是激烈的，仿佛他想从Isak身体深处找到一样他不确定还在不在的东西。

Isak带着同样的激情亲了回去，他的身体在几秒之内就着起了火，不仅是因为欲望，更因为他还穿着毛衣，他不确定现在要不要脱下来。他害怕这样做对Even来说会太过了，太快了，所以他让Even掌握着节奏。谢天谢地，Even几乎是立刻将Isak的毛衣推了上去，这样他就可以摸到更多的皮肤。最终，单纯的抚摸已经不够了。毛衣早就被随意扔到了地上，Even坐在自己的脚踝上，低头盯着Isak看了很久。

Isak在他的注视下呼吸越来越粗重，他的胸膛上下起伏着，他一动都不敢动。“操，”Even嘶声说，伸出手摸上了Isak的腹肌。嗯，这东西四年前他没有。他的肌肉自己迎合着Even的指尖。“你完全想不到你对我的影响有多大。”

他又亲上了Isak，迫使他张开了嘴，他的舌头滑了进去，手掌放在了Isak的胯上，直到他在他的手下坚硬如铁。他觉得Even应该也差不多了，鉴于他一直在磨蹭着Isak的大腿。

“Even，”Isak呻吟着，Even开始解他的腰带。他一点都不想停下来，但他的床头还放着他那位心上人的照片，他不想让Even后悔。“你确定你想——？”

“我不知道上次会是最后一次，”他说，俯下身扯掉Isak的牛仔裤。这可不容易，因为Isak为了让他的屁股翘一点，故意穿了一条他最紧的裤子。等Even终于将它拔下来后，他气急败坏地将它扔到了地上，他慢慢俯下身子，直到他可以直视Isak。没有任何征兆的，他重复了那句Isak在多年前告诉他的话。“我只想享受和你在一起的最后一晚，如果这就是我们能拥有的全部，或许就够了。”

_不够的_ ，Isak心里决定。 _一晚永远都不够。_

Isak已经被剥了个干净，他鼓足勇气脱起了Even的衣服。他的手试探地放在Even衬衫的边上，Even并没有制止他将衬衫从头顶上脱下。事实上，他露出一个呆滞的笑容，像是他不敢相信Isak会这么做。这个表情给了Isak前所未有的勇气。如果他们真的只剩一个晚上，他绝对不会留下任何遗憾。

Isak迅速脱下了Even所有的衣服，他需要让两人的肌肤相贴，这样自己才不会像浮萍一样居无定所，才不会因为过于期待而崩溃。Even的鸡巴坚硬地顶在他的胃上，它已经红得发紫，Isak对眼前这一幕暗暗骄傲，自豪于他能让Even兴奋到这种地步，但他知道自己也没好到哪去。Even的每一次触碰，每一个亲吻，都让Isak无限靠近高潮的边缘，他已经不需要额外的刺激。

Even停下了手头的动作，在床边的桌子上翻找着什么。等他重新开始时，他的手上已经涂满了润滑剂，他找到Isak的入口，温柔地绕着它打转，沉默地问他 _可以吗？这是你想要的吗？_ Isak点点头。Even探进去一根手指，带来一股灼烧的快感。他过了一会才适应，但Even很耐心，没有任何催促的意思，他亲着他的屁股，告诉他用呼吸调节，好好地珍惜着他，正如他一直以来承诺的那样。

Isak已经习惯了他们一直只属于彼此——从来没有别人——他都没想到要用套，直到Even抓起了一枚。气氛压抑了一点——他们都感觉到了——但此刻已经是箭在弦上，谁都没有想过要停下。Even笨拙地套上套子，Isak的注视让他的手有些不稳，他把自己调整到合适的位置，慢慢地将头部挤了进去，然后他停下来，锁住了Isak的目光，完成了接下来的嵌入。

他好疼，正如第一次做时也很疼，但这次Isak渴望着这种疼痛——他需要它，只有这样他才是完整的。Even发出一声可怜兮兮的呻吟，将脸埋进了Isak的颈窝里，他没有亲他，只是舔着他汗湿的皮肤，开始慢慢地动了起来。他给Isak留足了时间，让他适应肿胀的感觉。在这种疼痛转变为快感后，Isak抓住Even的屁股，催促着他。Even加快了速度，加大了力度。就像他们不用交流都知道，他们都希望自己在接下来的几天——甚至是几周，如果他们能做到的话——都不会忘记这种感觉。

尽管Isak想永远和Even亲密地连在一起，他没有坚持很久——他没办法坚持很久，Even一刻不停地撞着，带给他这辈子都没有感受到过的快感。他体内的热度不断升高，已经快让他承受不住了，Isak的指甲嵌进了Even的后背，试图发泄一些欲火。他过后才会反应过来，在一个不属于你的男人身上留下印记并不是件好事，但这么多年来Even一直是他的，从他们在他的屋子里融为一体的那晚起就是如此，时间的流逝并没有改变这个事实。他的女朋友也无法改变。直到时间的尽头，Isak都将是Even，Even也都将是他的。

他没坚持多久就射了出来，确保在射精那刻喊着Even的名字。Even依旧摸着他，帮他延迟他的快感，Isak拍开了他的手，他看出来Even也快了。他的节奏乱了起来，冲撞得更深了，他将鼻子埋进了Isak的脖子里，寻求着Isak万分愿意给出的慰藉。

Even达到高潮后，他的身体软了下来，他瘫在了Isak的怀里，一遍又一遍地低声重复着他的名字，像是在说一句祷词，“Isak，Isak，Isak。”

等他拔出去后，他们像两个溺水的人一样抱在了一起，Even的头枕在Isak胸口，Isak理着他汗湿的头发。Isak痴迷地看着Even慢慢闭上了眼，他惊讶地意识到Even在他的怀里竟感到如此安心，以至于他愿意将他脆弱的一面展现给Isak。

“你想让我走吗？”Isak轻声问，拨开Even额头前的头发。他不想走——他甚至都不想问这个问题——但他同样不想在第二天醒来后面对一场尴尬的离去。

Even都没有费力睁开眼睛，他只是摇了摇头。“别走，”他喃喃道，已经半睡半醒了。“永远都别走。”

*

Isak醒来后才意识到他昨晚竟然睡着了。即使在他睡眠最好的时候，他依旧要花上几个小时才能入睡，等他睡着后他也总是睡得很不踏实，每隔一会就会醒来一次，因为他身体里的某个东西就是静不下来。在陌生的地方情况会更糟糕。但他的身体想必是知道Even不是别人——只有他能让Isak感到回家般的安心。

他不知道他被什么吵醒了，直到他听到从Even那侧的的木地板上传来了手机震动的声音，但他没办法够到，因为Even还躺在他胸前压着他。Isak倒是不介意。他只是躺在那，看着他在自己面前熟睡，那几分钟长得像几个世纪，他祈祷这不会是他最后一次看见Even的睡颜。

震动声又一次打断了他的凝视。他小心翼翼地将Even从自己身上移开，高兴地看到他并没有因此被吵醒，只是往枕头深处埋了埋。Isak侧过身子，在地上的衣服里摸索着，他在Even的裤兜里找见了正在嗡嗡作响的手机。他本打算只是将它关成静音，这样就不会吵醒Even，但他不可避免地看到了来电显示：Sonja。操。

他的胃突然挤成一团，他有种想吐的感觉。他忘了，即便他在这，选择了Even，Even并没有办法作出同样的选择。现在还不行。Isak重重地叹了一口气，把Even的手机放在了床头柜上，他站起身，满屋子找着自己的衣服。

在他都穿好后，他走到Even的床边，跪了下去，拨开了Even眼前的头发。在这一举动没有弄醒他后，Isak决定冒一次险，他靠上前去，在他嘴上落下一枚轻如鸿毛的吻——以防这是他最后的机会——他站起身，从兜里掏出他决定来伦敦的原因。

他看着Even给他画的画，让自己的心被暖意填满。他不想走，但他不知道还能怎样传达他的心意，他将它放在了他昨晚枕过的枕头上，他逃走了。一路上都在想那句他匆忙之间写下的话，就在Even的话下面： _我会选择你，Even Bech Naesheim，一直如此，直到永远。请选择我。_ 他还留了一个日期和时间——他们初吻的四周年纪念日。

_我会等着你。_

*

Isak往悬崖骑去，烈日当头。这次他只在意大利待几天，所以他还没来得及习惯这种酷热，但他接受不了在这条空旷的小路上开车，这不是他第一次走在这条路上的方式。他任凭阳光打在他的背上，额头也开始冒汗。他告诉自己很快，这一切就都不重要了。很快，Even就会来了，会选择他，一直如此，直到永远，他们会得到属于他们的幸福快乐的结局。

希望如此。

Isak将他的自行车放在同一片矮林里，他穿过去，望着远处翻滚的山丘，这么多年过去了，它一点都没变。他看见他们在这，肩并肩躺在草地上——两个相爱的年轻人的身影。他们不知道他们在那天做的事会永远地改变他们的一生。他们会变成不同的人——准确的说，他们会变成彼此。他们的心跳很快就会和成一拍，在随后的岁月里，他们没有一天不在想着发生在这里的一切，带着一种甜蜜而刺痛的怀旧。

Isak不敢看手表，不敢看那片矮林。自从他在早上醒来（真要让他说实话的话，从几个月前就开始了），他的心跳总是平静不下来。他知道如果自己放任不管，这种期待会将他溺死。他还没决定他会等Even多久，但他估计会永远这片悬崖上等他，这里至少还留着他的身影。

仅仅几分钟后，Isak就听见身后传来了树枝被踩断的声音，他的心停住了。尽管他的每一个细胞都在朝他尖叫，让他转身——去面对他的未来——他发现自己根本动不了。如果来人不是Even呢？如果只是跑过去一只动物呢？如果他实际上什么都没听见呢？但身后传来了第二声，第三声咯吱声，Isak没办法再忽视这个现实了。他转过身，泪水已经涌上了眼眶。他看见他了，他穿着短裤，一件轻薄的棉质T恤，头发被风吹得一团糟，他的笑容如此灿烂，Isak知道他笑得脸都在疼。

Even。 _他的_ Even。他来了。

他跑向他，像电影里那样，胳膊紧紧环上他的脖子，将他搂在怀里，低声承诺着再也不放手。他后退一步，望进Even的眼里，忍不住笑成了个傻子，像一只小猫一样用鼻子蹭着Even的脸，试图说服自己眼前的一切都是真的。“我爱你，”他说，声音因承载着这三个字的重量而有些沙哑。尽管这是他第一次说出口，它早就成为了Isak不可或缺的一部分。没有它，他不知道自己会是什么样。

“天啊，”Even喊道，狠狠地亲上了Isak。“我也爱你。”

他在哭——他们俩都是——那六周的浪漫之夏似乎以一种不可能的方式彻彻底底地改变了他们，四年前的他们绝对认不出来他们此刻的样子。他们亲着，哭着，擦着彼此的眼泪，周围环绕了曾经的他们的身影。

尽管Isak看不见他们，这里还有属于他们的其他的身影——属于未来的身影。有一个Isak和Even手拉着手，Isak的父亲在旁边读着会让他们永不分离的誓言。有一个Isak和Even一起跑着，笑着，试图抱紧身边两个金发小孩。还有一个Isak和Even，几十年后的他们，两鬓渐白，对彼此的爱意依旧像那个夏日一样多。

在他们终于离开那个地方时，两人十指紧扣，将他们过去的未来的身影留在了那里，迈进了属于他们的无尽的夏日，心跳永远和成一拍。


End file.
